Camp Selena
by beachxxbum5
Summary: Jackie just got a job as a counselor. Lucky for her, she meets Joe Jonas.
1. First Day

i dont own the jb, just my own character.

* * *

Camp Selena is just one of those places that everybody wants to work or go to. All of my college friends have worked there and all told me that if I needed fast cash and some fun in the summer, Camp Selena was the place to go. I was going off to college soon, well a year, so I decided that making money may be a smart idea. Plus, how hard could it be? Being outside, dealing with kids, and free food, sounds okay to me.

After four weeks, I received notice that they wanted to me come by and go through an interview process and all. To make a long story short, I got the job as a counselor and now I am on my way to the camp.

Well, I was dropped off at the camp by mom. I know, embarrassing. I had my own car, but I didn't know I was allowed to leave it there. So, I said my goodbyes and grabbed my suitcase. I found the main building and entered inside the door.

"Ouch," yelped a girl next to me.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you!" I apologized, realizing I swung my suitcase into her leg.

"No problem, are you new here?" she asked.

"Could you tell? I'm Jackie," I said, realizing that making friends may be a good start.

"Olivia. Your last name wouldn't be Peters? I looked at the roommate sheet, and my cabin buddy is Jackie Peters,"

"Yeah, that's me." Okay, so, I at least know the person I'll be sharing a room with. That's a good first step.

"Well, there's not much going on in here, what do you say we go to the cabin and put our stuff down. Then I can show you around before we have to gather with the rest of the counselors," Olivia suggested. I accepted and followed her back out into the fresh air. I walked next to her and looked around at the screaming kids running around trying to find their friends from last summer.

She stopped in front of a smaller cabin towards the edge of the woods. "Here we are," she said, grabbing her stuff and climbing the steps and into the door. There were two other girls sitting on their bunks, and they smiled as we walked in. "As you can see, counselors have to sleep with some of the campers, but it's not bad…we have our own room. We just have to make sure they are all here at night, pretty easy job."

I nodded and claimed a bed next to the window. I threw my suitcase on the bed and peered outside. To my delight, I saw three very good-looking boys walking up the trail to their cabin. Each had a set of dark brown locks, two of them curly, while one was straighter and swept in front of his face. "Jonas…." Olivia said behind me.

"What?"

"The boys. That's Kevin, Nick, and Joe Jonas. Kevin and Joe are both counselors. The youngest one doesn't stay here; I guess he has better things to do than stay at a camp,"

"Who's the one without curly hair, wearing the striped shirt?"

"Joe. He's the reason most of the girls want a job here…Major eye candy," she observed.

"Have you…"

"Haven't gotten a chance," she laughed and continued putting her clothes into the dresser. "You probably won't either…" she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, we should head out soon, there's a meeting for all counselors." _And she thinks I didn't hear her. Bitch. Oh well, that what she thinks. Cant do anything, she's like my only friend here. _

So, we finished unpacking and headed out to the meeting place. It was held in an outside stage. There were already a few people standing in front of the stage. After standing for a minute more, I looked back to see how many people were here. Once I turned my head, my eyes locked with Joe. I saw him smirk, but I turned my head back around.

"Hey," I looked beside me to see Joe smiling at me. _How the hell did he come up here that fast?_ I was about to respond, when a man starting to speak into the microphone on the stage.

"Welcome back and welcome to all the new counselors. If you don't know me, I am Mr. Owens. Are you all ready for an exciting time? Good…well, as usual, we have to go over all the rules." A few groans escaped the mouths of a few returning counselors.

"Oh pipe down. First and foremost, no leaving the camp grounds. Second, no leaving cabins after lights out. Third, always stay with your partners and look over the campers. See, not too bad. If you're new, have fun, and get information from your partners." _What are these partners he keeps talking about?_

"Speaking of partners, new comers: each of you will be partnered up with a member of the opposite sex, so all the campers can be together." So, Mr. Owens began to read off the names of the partners. "Miss Pratt and Mr. Jonas…..Miss Peters and Mr. Jonas,"

Olivia and I looked at each other and then up to Mr. Owens. _Uh, which Jonas._ As if he read our minds, he looked down and said, "Oh, figure out which one goes with who. Doesn't matter to me. Well, that's all. Go find your partner and find your campers that are in your half of the cabin." Mr. Owens then put down the microphone and headed off the stage. Meanwhile, Joe walked away from me and found his brother.

Olivia and I stood there, watching the two boys arguing over who went with who. Occasionally, they would look over and then continue to talk. Finally, Joe walked away and straight up to me. "Peters?" _Oh my God, we are partners! This day couldn't get any better!_ I nodded. "Joe," he said reaching out his hand.

"Jackie," I smiled and took his hand. I could have melted. There was just something about his smirk that made me weak in the knees.

"So, you're new here, huh?" he asked as we began to find our campers.

"Yeah, thought it'd be a good idea to stock up on cash before college."

"College? So that'd make you 17?" I nodded. "Sweet, me too."

As we talked, we managed to make it to both of our cabins and round up our campers. "Alright, well, since this is the first day, you guys can just chill out here before dinner. Make sure your back here before dinner!" Joe ordered the kids. They cheered and then began to run off in different directions.

"Uh, aren't we supposed to watch them?"

"Relax, you need to learn that some rules are meant to be broken," Joe said, taking a seat on the grass. "Plus, now I can keep my attention on you…"

I blushed and then took a seat next to him. "So, what made you come here? Olivia has told me a bit about you,"

"I've always gone here. I grew up here, so I guess working here was inevitable," he laughed. "I wouldn't believe everything you hear from Olivia, just a heads up. I'm not the only one around here with a reputation."

So, we sat there talking about lives outside Camp Selena. Everything Joe said made me start to like him even more. We lost track of time and were soon surrounded by a dozen or so hungry boys and girls.

"You can lead the way, considering I don't know where anything is," I said. Joe jumped off of the grass and then held out his hands to help me stand up. _Aw, he is such a sweetheart. _When he pulled me up, I stumbled a bit from the force of the lift. I fell right into his chest and was face to face.

"Sorry, clumsy me…" I said, backing away, my face turning bright red. I saw Joe smile and then lead the group towards the mess hall.

Once inside the hall, Joe was instantly grabbed by a flock of other boys. They pulled him towards a larger table, leaving me searching for Olivia. I found her sitting with two other girls at the table across from Joe's. "You are so lucky, girl, I saw who you walked in with…yum," This girl said as I sat down. She was talking about Joe.

"Yeah, he is so hot. What I wouldn't give to have a piece of that!" another girl added.

"Yeah, well, I have his brother!" Olivia protested, trying to gain more attention to her.

"True, girl, he is hot too. Man, their parents must be very good-looking, or just pass on that gene," the first girl laughed.

As they continued to talk about the Jonas boys, I was looking at Joe. He was talking to his table. It was adorable to watch him flick a piece of hair in his face back, only to have it fall back to where it started. He looked up at saw me, smiled, winked, and then continued to talk. Meanwhile, some of the cafeteria workers placed plates of food underneath all of us.

"You know, a relationship between partners isn't exactly smiled upon…" one of the girls said, seeing Joe's response to my "gawking".

"What? No, we aren't like that!" I protested, eating the French fries on my plate.

"Yeah, Joe doesn't settle down on just one girl, if you know what I mean!" the other girl laughed, high-fiving the other. I guess they realized I wasn't listening to them, so they continued to bicker between themselves.

When dinner was practically over, people began to stand up and leave. I decided to stay at the table until Olivia decided to go back. I saw Joe stand up, but instead of walking towards the exit, he headed over to our table.

"Oh my God, what is he doing? He's coming over her! How do I look?" one girl asked the other as she began to comb through her hair with her hand. _Materialistic much? What was he doing anyway?_

Once at our table, he slid a piece of paper over to me and winked. When he walked away, Olivia asked, "Well, what was that about?"

"I don't know,"

"Read it!" I flipped over the paper and saw numbers written on it. _Did he just hand me his phone number? Excellent! _ "Oh my God! It's his number! You are so lucky! Isn't she, Liv?"

"Yeah…lucky," Olivia said bluntly, looking sour. _Seems to me that Olivia likes Joe. Oh well, he obviously has no interest on her considering what he said earlier. So, she's out of the game. _

When Olivia stood up to leave, the other girls and I followed. She said goodbye to the other two at the divide between our cabins. It was too early for bed, but we all had to be inside the cabin at least. We each counted up the girls and then told them to stay inside. Lights out was at ten.

Inside our room, we got changed into pajamas. "Olivia, do you have feelings for Joe?"

"What would make you say that?"

"I don't know just how you've been acting…"

"Oh, no, don't worry. I don't. Actually, I think I'm more into his brother. He is older and more my type,"

"Okay, well, because…I think I like Joe. Well, actually, I really like him. I don't know, I feel like we just connected," I gushed, not caring if she didn't want to hear it. Hey, I'm a girl and I like to talk.

"Aw, isn't that cute," she said and then laid down on her bed to read a magazine. _Well, don't sound so enthusiastic. Maybe she isn't the "gushing" type. Well, whatever, I'll just gush in my diary. That's why I brought it; however, I didn't think I would need to gush about anything. I had no intention on meeting anybody, but hey, I am up for it. _

At ten, we went into the other side of the cabin and turned the lights out. Inside our room, we decided to go to bed as well, considering we would have a long day tomorrow.

I decided not to call or text Joe. I put his number into my cell phone, but I figured that I didn't want to sound desperate or anything like that. By not calling him right away, I'll leave him thinking about me more.

* * *

hope you like, it will get better...

* * *


	2. Lake

* * *

The next morning I awoke with a jolt

The next morning I awoke with a jolt. The blow dryer turned on and I lifted my head. Olivia was standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock: 7:05 (Note: had to put it! Hah I

By the time I rose out of bed and made myself look normal, it was almost 7:45. Olivia and I soon made our way out of the cabin with our girls and headed down to the mess hall. Breakfast was served until 9. Once inside the hall, all of the girls split up into their own directions. I followed Olivia inside the line and grabbed a tray. She moved up ahead of me when she picked out her small muffin. I was hungry and wanted something filling, so I opted for the breakfast sandwich.

Of course, they weren't made yet, so I had to wait a few minutes. People moved around me and gave me dirty looks for blocking the way. _Well, sorry, excuse me…this girls' gotta eat! _ When I was given my sandwich, I slid my tray down towards the fruit. "Mornin'" said a voice next to me. I looked over to see a tall boy with damp hair. He looked like he just jumped out of the shower, pulled on clothes, and ran down here.

"Hello," I greeted Joe, who was snatching up a bagel and cream cheese.

"You never called last night,"

"You never told me too…" I said, biting my lip and looking up at those brown eyes. I spun around to find Olivia. When I sat down and looked up, Joe walked by smirking at me.

So, breakfast went by fast. Mr. Owens came into the room and instructed to get with our partners and discuss what we will do with our campers. Soon, counselors began to scramble around to go find their partners. Olivia and her posse left the table, so I waited for Joe to come over and find me.

Finally, he slid into a seat next to me. "So, any ideas?"

"Like I know what's to do here…New, remember?"

"Oh okay, make me do all the deciding why don't you?" he whined.

"You're a big boy, you can do it!" I smiled. He smirked and then suggested that we take the campers down to the lake. It was supposed to be nice out, so it would be fun. We agreed to meet near the stage in fifteen minutes, leaving us time to gather the kids and get ready.

Back up in the cabin, I notified my girls what the plan was. They accepted the idea by cheering. I walked into my room and saw Olivia in front of the mirror, tieing the top of her bikini. "Where are you going?"

"The lake, you?"

"The lake…" I said. _Great. I thought that this could be fun…being alone with Joe. But, no…his brother and my roommate will be there. Wonderful. Oh well._

I picked out my black bikini and pulled on a pair of shorts. When I was ready, I walked back to wait for the rest of the girls. As soon as they were all ready and accounted for, we headed down to meet up with Joe.

Joe and his boys were waiting and Joe's face lit up when he saw me walk up. "Ready?" I nodded. "Alright boys, why don't you go lead the way! Stick together!" Joe instructed at the boys now running ahead of the pack. The girls then began to dilly-dally behind, gossiping about their new crushes in the boy's group.

The lake was actually really pretty. Now, the sun was up and the water was sparkling. I never realized how hot it was so early in the day. Nothing looked better than hopping into that lake. We were the only group to be at the lake so far, so we just instructed the kids to stay near the dock. All of the campers were soon jumping off the dock and into the lake.

"Wanna go in this?" Joe said, pulling up a canoe. I have never been fond of boats, so he must have seen my uneasy face. "Come on! It will be fun, don't worry…we wont fall!" he assured, pulling it into the water.

I gave in and hopped into the wobbling canoe. "Do you know how to row this thing" I said as he pushed us into the water.

"Of course. Just call me Captain Joe!" he said with a corny smile.

"Never say that again," I laughed. My eyes lifted up to see another group walking down. It was Kevin and Olivia. "We've got company,"

"What? Oh…can't he have his own ideas?" Joe said speaking about his brother. Kevin saw us and waved. Being nice, we waved back with fake smiles. "Well, I was hoping no one else would have the idea to come to the lake…but whatever." Joe sounded a little bit disappointed at our company. It made me wonder if he was planning on doing something special or something like that.

"So…" Joe said, looking down at his hands. "Uhm…Did you…no…You know, I've been….oh, never mind." His voice was a bit shaky. It kind of sounded like he was nervous about something.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's just…" he said looking up at me. His brown eyes could seriously melt my heart. There was a silence between us, and it felt like his eyes would occasionally slip down to my lips and then look back up to me. _Did he want to kiss me? Oh my God! Should I move towards him? I'm not very savvy at these situations_.

Before I had a moment to think again, the boat tilted so far over that we both spilled out into the lake. I was shocked at the sudden fall, that I forgot how deep the water was. My feet never hit the bottom, and I felt like an idiot as I came gasping up for air. "Are you okay?" Joe asked, noticing my struggle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Had a minor lapse…forgot how deep this was," I laughed. Joe smiled and then attempted to lift himself back into the canoe. However, he didn't see Kevin swim around next to me. He put his finger up to his mouth as if saying "I'm not here". I kept quiet, curious at what he was planning on doing.

I guess it was Kevin who tipped the boat. _Why? It was the perfect moment for me…and I end up kissing the lake._ I kept treading water, laughing silently to myself. First of all, at the fact that Joe was having a hard time getting back into the canoe, and second, at what Kevin was trying to do.

Kevin did end up succeeding in his devilish deed. Joe realized right after feeling the material fall down to his ankles. "What the hell?" he screeched, falling back into the water.

"Wow Joe, you should really learn to cover up!" Kevin laughed.

"I'm so going to kill you!" Joe breathed, pulling his swim trunks back up and attempting to catch his brother.

I rolled my eyes and swam over to the dock where Olivia sat. I hopped up and sat down next to her. "Brothers…" she said, rolling her eyes as well.

"Olivia…you will never guess! I think we were about to kiss! I don't know, I just had that feeling…but Joe seemed a bit nervous before…"

"Oh, yeah, I saw…"

"Wow, try not to be so excited," I said sarcastically, forgetting our conversation from last night. I forgot, she has little interest in gushing about anything.

"Oh, I'm happy…just wish that it was me with Kevin like that…he's shy,"

"Oh, you and him? That's cute!" I gushed, thanking God that I know I don't have to worry about her and Joe.

"Jackie…I have to go to the bathroom!" a little girl, Cindy, said crossing her legs. I sat up and told Olivia to tell Joe where I was going. I escorted Cindy up to the buildings and to the bathrooms. I never bothered to put dry clothes on, so I was waiting for her in my sopping wet shorts.

As I was waiting, two boys about my age walked up to me. The one with blonde shaggy hair started saying, "Oh, looks like there's a new girl…"

Then the other one with a buzz cut chimed in, "A hot new girl at that…" I felt so disgusted, like I was there prey and they were vultures scoping out their dinner.

"Please, now, could you just leave me alone?" I pleaded, wanting to not be the object of their affection. It would be a different story had I not have an interest in someone else and was in clothes that actually covered my body.

"Why, come on…want to chill with us? We know how to have a good time…you know you want to!" the blonde chuckled, nudging his friend in the rib cage. _Uh, will Cindy please pee faster!_

"Come on…" the other one said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Come with us," he said trying to pull me back towards the cabins. I squirmed out of his grasp and was about to say something, when Joe popped up behind me.

"There you are, I've been looking for you," he said, reaching towards me.

"Oh, got yourself a body guard, do ya new girl?" the blonde snickered.

"Shut the hell up," I said, turning away from the two skeezeballs. They walked away laughing just as Cindy came out of the bathroom. _Sure, now she comes out. Thanks…_

Cindy began to skip all the way down to the lake as Joe and I followed. "Sorry about Kevin…"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Oh - you enjoyed it then?" Joe smirked.

"What? Falling into the water? Cant say that was bad…" Joe stopped walking and glared at me. "Oh you mean the other thing? Oh…no…well…it wasn't your fault," I laughed.

"True…"

"What were you trying to say earlier? It seemed like you were a bit nervous or something…"

"Oh, it was nothing," Joe said, grabbing the back of his neck. "So, want to go back into the lake? Or have you gotten enough water for one day?"

"I think I'm good, but you can go in and play sharks and minnows with the kids, if you'd like,"

"Hah, I think I'll pass on that…let's just sit down and watch." So we sat down on the dock across from Kevin and Olivia. "Are they an item? You are girls, I'm sure you talk about that," Joe asked.

"Well, I don't think she's the gushing or gossiping type, at least not to me. From what I get out of her, she wants to be with him, but he is too shy…"

"Really? Because Kevin just gave me this bogus excuse that she had a boyfriend so he didn't want to get involved." _Why would Kevin lie to Joe? There's something fishy going on with Olivia and him…she apparently likes him, but he…I don't know. Not my job to mingle into other people's lives. I'll just savor this moment, sitting this close to Joe. _


	3. Not As Planned

That night, there was a huge bonfire for the entire camp

That night, there was a huge bonfire for the entire camp. I was excided because we didn't have wear camp attire (shirt and shorts). Inside my room I was franticly looking for something cute yet comfortable to wear. _Why am I so concerned about this? Joe probably doesn't care what I look like. Now, where did I pack that tank?_ "What are you doing?" Olivia called to me when she walked in from the bathroom.

"Getting dressed, duh…" I said, grabbing the black tank top from the bottom of the drawer.

"You look a little flustered…"

"Oh…well, I guess I am a bit excited for tonight…and I don't know, maybe something will happen between me and Joe," I spilled. _I mean, earlier I could just feel our connection and possibility to kiss…so maybe he will make a move tonight._ Olivia just rolled her eyes and grabbed a sweat shirt. "How are things with you and Kevin?"

"What thing? Oh…uh, non existent," she said.

"Aw, I'm sorry, hopefully tonight will be different," I smiled. Olivia gave me a fake smile and then headed out of the room. _There was definitely something stuck up her butt. _I finished getting dressed and completed my outfit with my grandmother's ring. It was my good luck charm, and not to mention, it was beautiful.

I didn't have to worry about my campers, they were probably already down there. When I walked down to the large flame and crowd of people, I frantically looked around for a familiar face. I stopped walking and looked around for Joe or even Kevin I'd settle with. Instead, I looked like an idiot standing by myself.

"You look lonely." I spun around to see Kevin standing there.

"Finally, someone I know…" I smiled and walked over to him.

"Come on, Joe's over here…" Kevin said, cocking his head towards the right. I followed him to a bench around the other side of the fire. Joe was sitting there, looking uneasy, with another girl sitting next to him.

When he saw us walking towards him, he looked relieved. "Sorry, I tried to save the whole bench…but I was pushed over," he sighed, motioning over to the loud, obnoxious girl yacking to her friend on the ground.

"Your given one job and you can't even do that? Joe…" I teased. He looked like he was going to respond, but Kevin sat next to him.

"I love bon fires!" Kevin smiled, watching the flame. Joe looked over at his brother and showed a look of confusion. He was probably saying to himself, "what the hell is Kevin doing, this is Jackie's spot."

"Uh, Kev…where's Olivia?" Joe asked, hoping to get his brother to leave.

"Don't know, bro…Why? Can't I chill with you two?" Realizing he wasn't leaving, I just took a seat next to him and accepted that I wasn't going to be next to Joe. Joe leaned back on the bench and I followed his head behind Kevin's back. He mouthed 'I am sorry' and then imitated a gun on his hands to shoot his head. I laughed and shook my head.

I pulled myself back up and gazed into the fire, considering there was nothing else to do. Well, my night wasn't going according to plan. "Oh, Jackie, I forget to tell you that I like your outfit!" Kevin complimented. _Uh, I kind of wanted Joe to compliment on me…but…okay, this is weird. What the hell was Kevin doing? Was he completely clueless?_

"Uhm, thanks?" I looked over at Joe, who had a look of sheer confusion mixed with a hint of anger. He actually looked adorable. "I'm going to go get something to drink," I said, standing up.

"I'll come with you!" Kevin said instantly.

"No, you stay here and guard the bench, considering I didn't do such a good job at it. I'll come with you," Joe said standing up promptly. We hurried away from the bench. "I swear, there is something wrong with him…" Joe shook his head. "I'm sorry about him, I don't know what's gotten into him. He truly isn't this annoying."

"Hah, I believe you, but can we not go back to the bench?"

Joe grabbed two cups and handed one to me. After taking a gulp he said, "Of course. That's why I came, so we can get away." we both laughed and walked back outside. This time, we walked to the other side of the bench and plopped down on the ground in the midst of screaming kids.

"I don't know, is this better?" I laughed, cringing from the noise all around us.

"I have no idea!" he laughed as well. We sat in silence for a little bit until Joe cleared his throat. "Uh, Jackie…I've been wanting to tell you something..."

_Oh my God. He likes me! It's official now! Go on! _ "Yeah?"

"Well…I know we are just getting to know each other but…"

"JACKIE! Steven just took my drink! And he pulled my hair!" a girl from my cabin whined to me. _Wow they are so immature! Are you freaking serious. We should have sat in a secluded area._ Joe looked a bit sad that he was interrupted.

"Ashley, just go get another drink and tell Steven to stop…" I said annoyed. She was about to protest about something so I cut her off. "Actually, why don't you go sit somewhere else so he doesn't bother you," I suggested. She realized she wasn't going to get the answer she wanted to she just ran off.

"Sorry…what were you going to say?" _Yes, please continue. I am all ears._

"Alright, well…again, we are just getting to know each other, but I feel like…"

"Jackie! I have something to tell you!" another girl, Sabrina, said, walking up to me. _Was this the day of interruptions? What was going on? _I looked up to see one of the older girls from the cabin. "Come over here!" she said, excitedly.

"Sorry…" I muttered as I stood up to where she was standing. "What?" I almost snapped. By this point, I was kind of annoyed.

"Okay, so me and Catherine were noticing you and Joe sitting there. And we were all like Oh Em Gee, they would totally be so cute together. And then we remembered something in Cosmo Girl that said what guys will do when they like someone. And, lucky you, Joe has been showing those tell-tale signs. Then we remembered this morning with you guys in the canoe. Oh my God, Jackie. You guys would be so cute together! Wouldn't it be amazing?" _Wow, first off, you talk way too much. Second, she hit the nail on the head. _

"You've been watching us?"

"Well, the entire group has been. At least me and my friends. Oh, and the guys in Joe's bunk all think he will ask you out. So, don't worry. Except, he looks really cute when he is nervous. That I noticed. He is so totally hot!" she smiled. _If only she knew that Joe was, I think, going to admit that he liked me, until she interrupted us. _

"Well, thanks, Sabrina. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to Joe," I said excusing myself. When I sat back with Joe I said, "I am really sorry…"

"No, its no problem at all,"

"So, again…you were saying?" _Finally, can he just spit it out!_

"It's okay. Nothing important," _What?! He was ending the conversation now? _I was about to ask why, but then I saw the reason. Kevin and Olivia walking towards us. I rolled my eyes and then sighed.

"Hey guys, what are you up to? I was wondering where you went off to," Kevin said. _Was he now? _

"Guys, we are going inside to go watch a movie, want to come?" Olivia offered.

"Sure, why not," Joe said, beginning to sound more like his normal self. I stood up and followed. _Well, the night hadn't gone how I planned at all. Oh well…I guess there is a time for everything, and this wasn't the time. _

Inside the room, there were a few other counselors sitting down watching _The Breakfast Club_. The four of us picked a spot on the ground and turned our attention to the television.

A little bit before curfew, Kevin asked Joe, "So, what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Uhm, I think we were planning on going to the craft stations. The campers wanted to do that." _We did? When did we plan that? _

"Oh sweet, that's what we were planning on doing also," Olivia chimed in, smiling at Joe. _Great, now they will be with us. _

"Cool…well, I think we'd better start back to the cabin," Joe suggested and we all agreed.

On the walk up towards the cabins, Olivia and Kevin finally gave us privacy and walked in front of us. Before we parted ways, Joe leaned in towards me. _This is it!! _ Instead, he brushed past my lips and cheek. "We aren't going to the craft station tomorrow…."

"What?" I squeaked. He instantly shushed me. "Sorry, what do you me?"

"I just said because I knew Kevin would just follow us to wherever we went,"

"Smart…where are we going?"

"I don't know, want to go for a hike? That should be interesting,"

"Yeah, I can see it now. Girls complaining about gnats and bugs. But, hey, I am up for entertainment," I smiled.

"Great…well, I wish our night wasn't so interruptive,"

"Me too…" I whispered, biting my lip. _Maybe now this is the moment…._

Joe looked at the ground and back up to me. "Well, good night." He moved towards me, my heart racing. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ When we were close enough, Joe looked nervous again, and instead pulled me into a hug. _No! No! No!_

I can admit that a hug was better than nothing. I enjoyed the smell of his cologne and the warmth of his embrace. A gentle squeeze ended the hug and we parted. "Night," I said, and walked back into the cabin.

"Jackie! Sabrina told me she told you! Don't you agree with her? I think you two are so cute together! I just saw you guys outside!"

"Yeah, see how he didn't kiss me. God, why is he acting so nervous. I didn't think guys could be like this," I blurted. _Should I be telling them this?_

"Aw, well, I am sure he'll come around. Plus, maybe he is waiting for the special moment," Catherine suggested. _I cant believe this. This is what I sunk down to? Getting advice from a fourteen year old?_

"Don't worry, guys are allowed to be nervous. Its completely normal," Sabrina chimed in from her bed.

"Okay, well, thanks guys…oh, and you two, come here." They both jumped up over to me. "Alright, well, tomorrow…don't tell the other group this…the other group meaning Olivia's side. Well, we are going on a hike tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know so you can dress right,"

"Why cant we tell them?"

"Well, Joe and I sort of wanted to get away from Olivia and her partner…." I admitted.

"Oh, totally. We will keep quiet. We promise!" they swore. _Wow, they are more friendlier than Olivia, and they are four years younger! Ha. _

"Thanks!" I said, walking off towards my room.

"Oh, Jackie! We have word from the boys in Joe's cabin, Joe does like you. So, don't worry…you two will get together," Catherine smiled. _Joe talked about me to them? That doesn't seem right, but whatever. _

"Alright, well, night girls…" I finally walked into my room and was thankful that Olivia didn't hear the conversation. She was listening to her I-pod on her bed reading a magazine.

_Well, hopefully tomorrow goes more according to plan than tonight went. Hopefully Joe will gain enough courage to finally tell me what I've been wanting to hear. It still boggles my mind at how nervous he is acting around this subject. It doesn't seem like him, well, maybe it is…I've only just met it. But, he just doesn't seem like the shy type. _

_Oh well, hopefully something good comes out of this hike. Oh, also, tomorrow is the counselor's free night. Tomorrow shall be a lot of fun, if there are no interruptions of course!_

* * *

So, hope you like it so far

review please!! ;-)


	4. Finally!

"Go on down, we'll meet you down there," I assured Olivia, who was standing in the doorway.

"Are you sure, I can't wait…"

"No, go on." Finally, Olivia left the room and gathered her troop to venture out and find Kevin. I threw on my shorts and camp T-shirt. I hated how sneakers looked with shorts, but I couldn't wear flip-flops, so I had to deal.

I gathered the girls and explained to the rest that we were going on a hike. Some looked disappointed, but Sabrina and Catherine looked excited for some reason. _Whatever…hopefully today goes better than last night._

I found Joe and his group of guys waiting for us in the middle of our cabins. "Hey you," Joe greeted, smiling.

"Hello to you too. Ready?" I breathed. As we began to head up to the forest, I admitted, "Now, I know it may not seem so, but I am not nature-friendly…"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I hit his arm. "Just, don't be putting bugs on me or anything like that…"

"Why do you think I would do that?"

"Oh, I don't know…just have a feeling," I smiled. Joe just rolled his eyes and continued to walk. The scenery was actually really pretty and the kids seemed to be enjoying themselves. They would run up ahead and scope out the area.

Joe and I walked next to each other, hands brushing at different times. Each time they touched for a split second, we would both awkwardly look at each other. _Can't he make this easy and just hold my damn hand? I don't want to sound desperate, but I kind of sort of really want things to move on a bit…is that so much to ask?_

"Can we take a break?" Sabrina called down to me.

"Come on guys, it's only been like a half hour!" Joe protested.

"Pleaseeee?" A few other kids whined. Joe and I exchanged looks and then finally agreed to rest. There were a few cheers as the campers plopped down on the dirt trail. _Wow, they are really out of shape if they are tired now_.

Not wanting to sit on the dirt, I looked around to see if there were any signs of grass. Luckily, I managed to walk a few yards away and find a cute little area complete with a rock. Hey, it's better than the dirt. "Nice spot," Joe observed from behind me.

"I call the rock, I found it!" I said racing to sit down. However, I was jolted backward when Joe caught my arm. "Joe?"

"Hey, now that we are alone…I kind of wanted to finish what I started to say last night," he began. _Yes, thank God!_ "Well, what I was trying to say was…I don't know why, but I am strangely attracted to you,"

"Strangely? Should I take that as a compliment?" I laughed.

"Oh, well…ye…what I mean,"

"Calm down, it's cool…I know what you meant," I assured.

"Right. Well, Jackie, I do. Really like you, that is. I don't know why it's been so hard to say, but…I finally did," he smiled, apparently happy he had gotten that off of his chest.

"Aw, well, Joe….you'd be happy to know that I feel the same way…"I blushed.

"You do? Really?" _Was he really that shocked?_ "I mean, cool…" I smiled at his cute exclamation. Then I knew what was coming next. That wonderful, yet strange, force that pulls two bodies closer and closer.

Our faces were getting closer with each second, however, they were slow seconds. I didn't realize we had an audience until I heard, "Just kiss her already!"

I spun my head around to see a couple of young faces watching us through the trees. Joe took this opportunity to place his hands on my face and pull me towards him. Our lips met with a passion that it took me a back. I was shocked at the force behind his kiss, yet I became less tense as the kiss grew.

My hands made it to the back of his neck while his found my waist. I couldn't even think, nor did I care that we had thirteen year olds watching. We pulled apart when there was a burst of claps and cheers.

"Finally!" one boy yelled over to us. I blushed and bit my lip. Sabrina and Catherine were smiling and awing at me. _That was the best kiss I've ever had. I couldn't have been any happier. _

"Alright, show's over…let's get back on the trail!" Joe ordered, smiling. When the campers retreated, Joe turned back to me. "I guess they were getting impatient?" _They weren't the only ones._

"I guess…" I laughed heading back to the trail. This time, when we walked, when our hands brushed passed each other, Joe managed to finally lock them together. It was no longer awkward, which was good.

"You know, tonight is our free night…what were you planning on doing?"

"I don't know, maybe catch up on my sleep, read a few chapters of my book, and get a really long, hot shower,"

"Oh…" he said, with a disappointed tone.

"Joe…I'm kidding. Did you really think I would do that on my one night to get out of this place?" I laughed, staring at the boy who believed my attempt at sarcasm.

"Heh, I knew you were…I was testing you…on something…Okay, well, how would you like to go out with me tonight? That is, if you truly don't have other plans…"

"On like a date?" I said boldly.

Joe blushed and then finally said, "Definitely." We continued to walk and chat about random stuff. When we hit the end of the trail, we had another break and then continued to head back down to the camp.

"What are we going to say when Kevin and Olivia come up to us?"

"Uh, run?"

"Seriously!"

"Alright, alright. Well, I'll think of something…" _Great, this should be interesting. _The walk back down the trail didn't seem as long as it was going up it. Unfortunately, when we ended up at the camp, Olivia and Kevin managed to find us.

"So, how was the craft station?" Kevin said, almost sounding pissed.

"Yeah, well…we meant to tell you that we weren't going to the craft station….except…." Joe struggled. "Except…one of my guys decided to go chase another one and then they ended up running to the trail. So then, every one decided that a hike would be a better idea than the craft station…" he finished.

Kevin studied his brother and then settled his face. _Wow, he bought it?_ "Alright, well…maybe we can all chill tonight? Maybe go get a bite to eat?" this time, his eyes caught mine…and I instantly lowered mine. _I felt too bad telling him we had plans to go out alone, considering we just lied straight to his face._

"Uh, listen bro…I was kind of thinking that maybe Jackie and I could head out on our own. You know…together…just us?" Joe was trying so hard to not hurt his brothers feelings, and it was really sweet.

Kevin looked a bit disappointed, but then cheered up. "No problem, that's cool. Maybe the next free night!" he suggested, smiling. _You know, he looked adorable when he smiled. It made me feel really bad for lying about going on the hike. God, why do I have such bad guilt. _

Olivia and Kevin then walked away, leaving Joe and I. "I feel bad," I said.

"Me too…but, you know, it'll be fine. He's my brother and he will understand. But, tonight, we are free from six till ten, so how about we leave about six thirty. Sound good?"

"Great!" I smiled about to turn and head back into the cabin. It was already four thirty, so that gave me enough time to wait for the shower to open and to get ready. I was about to fully leave, when I saw the two guys from yesterday heading towards us. One of them puckering up his lips at me.

Joe was turning his body when I piped, "Wait!" He turned around and was caught by surprise when my lips met his. I pulled away smiling. "See you in a bit," I smirked, looking out of the corner of my eye to see the two guys scowl and then walk the other way. _Yeah, keep walking!_

"Hah, see you then!" Joe blushed, heading back to his cabin.

Inside my cabin, Sabrina and Catherine were there to greet me. "I knew it would happen today! See what happens with a little push!" Sabrina yelled.

"Push?"

"Duh, when we yelled for him to kiss you. I knew you wanted him to, and he was a chicken. So, we helped a bit. No need to thank us!" she gloated.

"Oh, ha-ha, well, I'm sure it was going to happen without your so called push,'" I asserted. The girls began to chat amugst themselves and I headed back into my room.

To my surprise, Olivia was sitting there on her bed. "Oh, I didn't know you came back," I said, grabbing my I-pod from the charger.

"Yeah, and you didn't know that I just heard your little conversation…so, you and Joe?"

"Yeah…what about us?" _So now she wants me to gush. Before, she couldn't wait for me to shut up about anything, and now she is amplifying this?_

"Oh I don't know…isn't it a bit soon?" _What the hell was she trying to say?_

"No…sorry, but I don't think so. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to get ready for my _date_ with Joe." I don't care how mean it sounded; Olivia was getting on my nerves. You know that attitude girls get during PMS; this was definitely coming out with a touch of annoyance with her. _Wow, I must sound like a true bitch to her. _

"Fine…" she muttered, getting back to a magazine.

_Whatever. She has been the most bi-polar person I've ever met. One day she can't wait to shut me up, the next, she is actually nice. And now trying to get me away from Joe. I thought she liked Kevin. What is her beef? Yes, I did just say beef. Augh, whatever, tonight, I will not think about her…it's just going to be me and Joe. Finally…_

* * *

I'll update soon!! Review


	5. A Little Fun and Romance

"Jackie

"Jackie! Joe is here" Sabrina screeched into my room. _He actually came up to my cabin? Wow…_ Olivia was still sitting on her bed, but I ignored her and left.

Sabrina and Catherine were smirking as they watched me walk out of the front door. I soon saw why they were. There was Joe, looking as sexy as ever, holding a rose, probably picked out of the camp garden. He was wearing jeans and a colored shirt folded up to his elbows completed with a black vest. _Damn Joe. You clean up well!_

"Pick this out of the nearby garden?" I smirked.

"Way to ruin the whole romance thing I was going for!"

"Aw, well, thank you," I laughed accepting the flower. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"You'll see…just follow me," he smiled, walking away from the cabin. We walked to the parking lot and heading into his car. He opened the passenger side door to let me in.

I blushed and then sat down. We weren't the only ones leaving at that time; there were a few other cars leaving the premises. After driving for about ten minutes, Joe told me to close my eyes. "Why?"

"It's a surprise…just do it!"

"Fine." I closed my eyes and soon felt the car jerk to a stop. "How am I…" The door shut. "Joe?" There was a click and then my door opened next to me. I felt him reach across me and un-latch my seatbelt. Then he took my hand and led me out of the car.

"Hold on for a second." I kept my eyes close and waited for him to come back to me. I heard another shut, and figured he was in the trunk of the car. Joe took my hand again and then we headed off somewhere.

"Can you please tell me?" I whined.

"Don't you like surprises?"

"I do, but as you can tell…I am impatient!" As we continued to walk, I felt sand on my toes through my flip flops. _Where are we? The beach? _We finally stopped.

"Alright, well, open your eyes…" Joe whispered in my ears. I opened them, and sure enough, we were on a beach. However, there Joe was, standing with a blanket and a cooler. "Surprise?"

"Aw, your too cute!" I gushed, giving him a hug.

"I know, I know!" he accepted, smiling. He opened the blanket and then took a seat. "Alright, well, I apologize in advance…I couldn't leave to get anything, so this was all I could scrimmage up…."

I didn't know what he was talking about, until he began to unzip the cooler. He pulled out a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream with two spoons. "I know, not that romantic or anything…but, it's ice cream!" he said, excitedly.

"What's up with you trying to be so romantic all of a sudden?" I joked accepting a spoon.

"Well, I wanted tonight to be special…" _Aw, this was a different side of Joe: and I liked it. He was trying so hard, and it was indeed perfect. _Before putting the spoon into the ice cream, I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "So, I guess you're enjoying yourself so far?"

"Could you tell?" I said, putting a spoonful of the tasty desert in my mouth. We devoured about half the carton (hey, it was our dinner). And then sat, looking at the ocean. "I love the beach…"

"Me too, besides from home, it's my favorite place, I think," Joe admitted. "Its so serene, peaceful…when its not crowded with tourists."

"Definitely, I know what you mean. I mean, looking at the ocean right now, I just want to jump in," I laughed. "Come on!" I suggested, standing up.

"What are you doing? Wait!" Joe called to me as I began to jog down to the water's edge. I stopped once I reached the wet sand and watched Joe run after me. He didn't realize I stopped and almost ran into me as he slowed down. "You're not going in are you?"

"Why, do you want to?" I raised my eyebrows.

"We'd ruin our clothes…"

"Who said we needed clothes…" I smirked, looking up at him. His eyes grew wide and looked at me in disbelief.

"Did you just…." He asked confused. _I love it when he looks confused. _

"You are so gullible…" I laughed elbowing his arm.

"Wait, you don't want to?"

"Why, getting excited?" I smirked again. He rolled his eyes at my remark. "I just wanted to see how you would react. I must say, your face was priceless…"

"Well, I never would have thought you would say that," he admitted. I just smiled and kicked off my flip-flops. " I guess I wore the wrong attire…" Joe said, looking at his clothing choice.

"Well…just roll up your pants…"

"No! That would look dumb!" _Did he really care what he looked like?_

"Alright, well, not my fault if your jeans get wet. Also, need I remind you, you took us here…you should have been prepared considering the beach consists of water and sand…" I said matter-of-factly.

"Sure, blame me…"

"Already did…" I smiled, joking. Joe laughed and then pulled me close to him. His lips met mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. Our kiss lasted until a wave crashed and water came rushing over our feet.

"Ah!" Joe yelped in surprise as water soaked up the bottom of his jeans. He had already taken his sneakers off and was now frowning at his wet pant bottoms.

"Hate to say I told you so…" I sighed. I was prepared, my jean capris were already at my knee, so my ankles just got wet.

"You know what?" He laughed, taking a hold of my arms. He then proceeded to head towards the ocean. _Uh, Joe…what are you doing there buddy?_

"Joe…" I began, trying to resist his pulling.

"What? You said it yourself you wanted to just jump into the ocean, earlier. I'm just helping you!"

"What about your clothes!" _I was being sarcastic earlier. My intention was to just get my feet wet. _

"Screw 'em!" Now, Joe decided that pulling me wasn't the best option. Instead, he stopped and then lifted me over his shoulder.

"Joseph Jonas! Put me down! Please! Ah! Joee!" I whined. He wouldn't listen, instead he continued to walk. Now, we were at a sandbar. So, as a wave crashed, it splashed into my face. _I am so going to kill him._ Soon, I felt his hands grab my stomach. _Oh no…_

I was thrown into the ocean. When I emerged I cried, "Oh, you are so dead!" I then proceeded to swim after Joe who was trying to leave the water. He was having difficulty, so I reached him before he could get too far away. "You're going in, I hope you know!" I warned as I jumped on his back.

Surprised, Joe fell backward on top of me, and we both landed in the water. We both stood up and continued our little water-war. In the moonlight, I could see Joe's nicely tones body underneath his, now, see-through, shirt. _Uh oh, I wonder how badly see through my shirt is. Whatever._

When our splashing and dunking ended we made up with a truce sealed with a kiss. "Uh, how are we going to get back into your car?"

"Yeah, didn't think about that as I threw you in…we should probably get out and at least begin to dry." I agreed and followed him out of the water and back onto our blanket. We both laid down on our backs and looked at the stars.

I leaned my head against him and he placed his arm around me. When I shivered from the slight breeze, Joe pulled me closer to him. I guess I must have dozed off, because my eyes fluttered opened when I heard Joe whisper my name. "It's almost ten, we have to head back…"

We both stood up and headed towards the car. Joe began to crack up. "What?"

"You look like….ha-ha…pants a little tight?" he laughed, pointing. _They were tight. My jeans shrink in water…thus making my walking and bending a bit difficult. _

"Ha ha, very funny….I wouldn't be talking; I'm sure your having this problem too…"

"Not really…" he lied.

"Wait, what about your car?" I said, as we stood outside the doors.

"Don't worry, its leather…they will dry…I think?" he said unsure of himself. We both hopped in and headed back to the camp. There were a lot of cars coming back to the camp, so it took a while to find a parking spot.

We headed up the path to our cabins. At the break, we stopped and said goodbye. I couldn't wait to go into my room, get a shower, and finally get some comfortable pants on. Inside the cabin, Sabrina and Catherine were up waiting for me. "What…happened?"

"Ocean." I said. That was enough to say. They didn't ask, so I headed back into my room. Olivia wasn't there, so I gathered up my stuff to take a shower. Before heading into the bathroom, I heard a voice. It was Olivia and she was on the phone.

"She still isn't back yet. I know…whatever. I am sure we can get them to separate some time…I mean, he can't be that into her… Duh, he knows you like her…well, he's your brother, of course he will…." Kevin. She was talking to Kevin about me and Joe.

"Listen, tomorrow, we will just try and get them with us. I mean, Joe can not possibly want to see her than me…I mean, I've known him longer…what do you mean 'what about me'….oh, well, I know she is practically in love with him…but, don't worry, she'll come around and running to you when I tell her that her lover boy has been cheating on her…." I could not believe my ears. _Was this conversation really occurring? They were plotting against us. That little bitch!_ It felt wrong to call out Kevin, so I refrained from doing so…he seemed like such a sweet-heart.

I heard the conversation coming to an end, so I ran over to my bed acting like I just got here. "Oh, Jackie, your back? How was tonight?" she smiled. _Two-faced slut._

"Wonderful, Joe is so romantic. I think he really likes me!" I gushed, smiling right back at her. Her smile began to lessen as I walked by to get into the bathroom.

* * *

Hope you liked, review!!


	6. Camp Out

The next morning, I woke up to find the bed empty next to me. _Hmm, that's weird, Olivia usually woke me up._ I looked at the clock and it said 8:00. _Crap! I slept in late! _I rushed around the room to find clothes and make my bed-head controlled.

In a matter of minutes I was ready to leave for the mess hall. Olivia was sitting down at a table with the same girls as the first day of camp. I headed over with my muffin. She completely ignored me. _What the hell?_

"Olivia, I wanted to ask you…" When she heard my voice, she told the other girls that they had to go with her to bathroom. _What a bull shit excuse._ I rolled my eyes at the girls as they left me at the table. _Great, now I look like a loser sitting by myself._

"What's going with Olivia and Kevin? He is acting really weird…" Joe commented sitting next to me.

"Oh, it's a real good story…" I began to tell. However, I was interrupted by Mr. Owens who began speaking in the microphone.

"Good morning counselors! I have something very special to announce. This year, we are going to have a special campout for two cabins. It is awarded to the cabins that have the happiest campers….and the two cabins are the East and West…congratulations. You need to pack a few items, a sleeping bag, and pillow. See you soon!" he saluted and got off of the platform.

The East and West cabins were mine and Joes. "Nice, we get to campout tonight!" he exclaimed, holding up his hand for a high five.

"With them…" I said eyeing over to Kevin and Olivia.

"Yeah, well, that's a minor problem, but I'm sure we will still find our own fun," he winked.

So we left the mess hall to get packed up and ready for the hike to the camp site. Olivia still didn't talk to me. She looked uneasy around me and had a somber face. _What was up with this girl?_

After packing up a few clothes and my sleeping bag, I headed outside to meet with my cabin, who were all screaming and running around. _I guess they are excited_. After the boys' cabin met up with ours, Mr. Owens and a couple of other staff headed to the front.

"Alright! Ready?" he yelled. There were cheers from the campers as we began the hike through forest. Joe and I decided to stay in the back of the group.

This time as we walked through the woods, we weren't awkward about holding hands. "Why are they not like swarming around us like the other night?" I whispered to Joe, speaking about Kevin and Olivia.

"Who knows. But, let's enjoy it while we can," he smirked, leaning his head down to kiss my neck.

"Joe…not now!" I hissed, pulling my shoulder up.

"What? We wont get in trouble…"

"Famous last words…" I said, rolling my eyes. The hike wasn't too long. Soon, the pack stopped and gathered around Mr. Owens.

"Alright, a few rules for tonight. Since this is special and all, don't ruin it for the rest of us. I don't have a problem leaving. Okay, get your tents set up and just hang out, but don't go too far, please. Also, two people to a tent, and only with the same sex…I wont tolerate a mix of genders together! Last but not least, we will have a camp fire tonight and snacks so, be excited!"

After his conclusion, kids began to scramble around to find a partner and build up their tents. I had absolutely no clue how to put up a tent, and I am sure Olivia didn't either. Speaking of her, where was she? _Whatever, I can figure out a tent. She probably is mad at me for some stupid reason, which is why she isn't talking to me or helping me with this stupid tent. _

"Need some help?" Kevin asked from behind me. I spun around holding a few pieces of metal.

"Can you tell?" I laughed.

"Here, let me help you…" he offered, grabbing a pieces and putting them together. I was amazed at his tent-building success. "There.." he finally said, stepping back to look at his creation.

"Gee, Kev, thanks!" I smiled.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Joe said, slipping his arm around my shoulders.

"Nope, your brother just showed me up in tent building. He's got some skill," I smiled, still not believing that he was in on Olivia's plan to break me and Joe up.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll leave you two…" Kevin said, stepping away from us. He sort of looked sad, but I didn't really have a chance to linger much further on his emotions.

"Come on!" Joe said pulling me away from the tent madness. We headed through the woods and far enough away from the campers and Mr. Owens.

"What are we doing?" I said when we finally stopped in front of a creek. I was answered with a hard kiss on my lips. "Oh…in that case…" I said smiling. I returned his kiss with a deeper passion. My back ended up against a tree trunk and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Joe's lips moved from my lips down to my neck. I leaned into his soft kisses and began to run my fingers through his thick locks. After exploring my neck, his lips returned feverishly to my lips.

Behind us, a twig snapped and we separated faster than a bullet. Joe looked behind and didn't see anything. "False alarm…" he smirked.

Before his lips could reach mine, I tilted my head away, he landed near my ear. Instead of stopping, he just continued soft kisses down my neck. "Joe…maybe we should head back…"

His lips met mine. "Why?" Another kiss. "Aren't we having fun?" Another kiss.

"Yeah, but…kiss I don't want people like Mr. Owens to get suspicious kiss…don't you think?"

Joe pulled away and held my arms. "Fine…" he gave me a puppy-dog face.

"Don't do that!" I said, slapping his arm, heading out of his grasp.

"Why? Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" he teased, blocking me from walking. As I began to dodge him, he came closer to me and began to tickle the sides of my stomach.

I began to laugh and try to hit him to stop. Instead, he just picked me up over his shoulders, like last night, and began to carry me. "Joe! This is getting annoying! Put me down!" I laughed, hitting his back.

"Oh!" a voice came in front of us. Well, I'm sure this looked good. I couldn't see who it was, but Joe put me down gently. "Found you guys…Uh, Mr. Owens needs everyone back…" Kevin said, holding the back of his neck.

"Alright, we'll walk with you," I suggested, heading up to him. _I didn't want him to feel awkward or anything like that. I have been feeling bad for him, considering I know he likes me, but I've been with Joe. I don't know, I have a huge guilt problem. _

The three of us headed back up to the camp just in time to hear Mr. Owens giving instructions on making a fire. Joe's hand found mine and began to interlace his fingers into mine. His instructions made no difference in my life, considering I was not listening to a word he was saying. I did hear his little bit about dinner being canned food, yum? _Wonderful, stuck in a tent with Olivia tonight and I get to eat out of a can. This is a pretty good night! Hah. _

Well, dinner was disgusting nonetheless. I did enjoy our little campfire with s'mores! Joe would always get marshmallow all over his face and he just looked adorable. He managed to smash a marshmallow in my face. _Man, he was like a kid, but I loved it._

I would get weird looks from Olivia, but I just ignored her. After eating the snacks, Mr. Owens began to tell scary stories. They didn't faze me, but Joe decided to take the opportunity to try and surprise me. It worked once, but other than that, I just sat there.

Around ten, we were asked to get into the tents and get ready for bed. Inside the cramped tent, Olivia and I tried to get changed into pajamas without talking. Finally, when we were both dressed and sitting in our sleeping bags, I decided to talk to her again.

"Olivia, what the hell is your problem? Are you mad at me or something?"

"No…well, I've wanted to keep this from you, but I guess I should tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but Joe's been cheating on you…I know, it's hard, but…" _Was she serious? She didn't know I heard her last night. That or she is really stupid._

"You're lying to me! I heard you on the phone last night with Kevin. Why are you being like this? What do you think you are going to accomplish? You know, I've tried being your friend. But, you just don't seem like kind of person I'd want to hang out with anymore. You're a mean, cold-hearted, two-faced, stick up your ass bitch! Goodnight!" I smiled, raising my eyebrows. I grabbed my sleeping bag and pillow and headed out of the tent. _Wow that felt really good…_

I heard Mr. Owens's snoring from the tent across the way so I knew I was alright. _Wow, that is too loud, I feel bad for anyone that close to him_._ He should get that checked out_.

"Joe?" I whispered outside his tent. He didn't answer; I whispered his name a little louder. He unzipped his tent and was surprised to see me. I was surprised also to see him with just sweatpants on. _Hello beautiful!_

"Jackie? What are you doing?"

"I told Olivia off…so I stormed out, and here's my only option for shelter…" I smiled. He shook his head and then moved so I could come in. I could really care less about Mr. Owens's rules. I was planning on waking up early so that I could leave and get back into my tent for an awkward five minutes.

Joe moved over so I could plop my stuff down in between him and his brother. "So, afraid of Olivia? Lord knows what she will do in your sleep…" he laughed, laying back down.

"I know, sorry for the intrusion," I started.

"Don't be sorry, it's cool. See, now your rebellious…sneaking into a guys tent…naughty, naughty," he teased. I rolled my eyes and found his lips to kiss him goodnight. When he kissed me back with more passion, I pulled away.

"Joe…your brother is right next to us…" I said.

"Fine…night, Jackie…" he said, closing his eyes. I followed his actions, but rolled over onto my right side. Almost right after I did that, Joe rolled onto his side and slid his arm over me. As if it was instinct, I hugged his arm close to me and fell into a deep slumber.

"Jackie…" I heard a voice whisper. _Aw, he was dreaming about me!_ I smiled and then opened my eyes. However, Joe was sleeping soundly in front of my eyes. _If Joe was there…who was holding onto me and whispering my name? Kevin! Oh my God! _I instantly woke up and was in sheer panic. _I cant move…then he'll wake up and probably get surprised and yell and give up my location. Shit! Joe, wake up! Please!_

"Joe!" I hissed. No answer. "Joe!" I whispered even louder. When he still didn't wake up, I swung over my leg and kicked him in the leg.

"What?" he said, shooting up into the air.

"Shut up, stupid! Help me!" I hissed again. He looked over and couldn't help but laugh. He looked as if to ask how it happened. "I don't know, but get me out and don't wake him up!"

With good teamwork, we managed to get Kevin's arm off of me. "Thanks…that could have been potentially bad…" I laughed, facing Joe on my side.

His chocolate eyes staring passionately into mine, I placed my hand on his bare chest and kissed him. My piece of heaven quickly turned into hell as I heard Mr. Owen's voice outside of the tent.

"It's okay, I'll get out first and distract him, then you can make a run for it!" Joe said, sitting up.

I was going to agree, but Mr. Owens's shadow was soon standing in front of our tent. _Shit, we were caught. Shit, and it was all of my fault. Shit, I wonder how much trouble we'll get into?_

"Excuse me…Mr. Jonas?" Mr. Owens's voice called into the tent. _This was not going to be a good morning._

* * *

Uh oh! What's gonna happen next?

Review!!


	7. Punishment

**Sorry it took so long for an update...i have been really busy lately. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Joe and I looked at each other, defeated. By this time, Kevin opened his eyes and muttered about all the commotion. So, Joe and I stood up and headed out into the light. Mr. Owens, another staff member, and Olivia were standing in front of our tent.

_What a glorious way to start off my morning!_ "Mr. Jonas….Miss Peters, I don't know if you know, but you are in serious trouble. Miss Peters, sneaking away from your tent in the middle of the night to spend the night with your so called significant other? I thought that you would have more sense than that!"

"Mr. Owens, I can explain!" Joe began. _Oh, no, this was not his fault. I was the one asking to come into the tent because of my little fit with Olivia._

"No, I can…Joe had nothing to do with this. I got in a little argument with Olivia and wanted someone to talk with. I guess we lost track of time, so I fell asleep. I was going to go back into my own tent after speaking with Joe…"

"Then, Miss Peters, care to explain why you would bring your sleeping bag and pillow to talk for five minutes…" _Shit, I was caught. Wow, he was smarter than I thought_. "Look, I have a camp to run, and I cant have two teenagers running around doing stuff in tents at night! Think about the children, I don't want them to go home saying how all the counselors were _kissing_ or anything like that…" he spat. Wow, he really did not like relationships at all.

"Mr. Owens, we didn't do anything. I mean, we just fell asleep….all innocent," Joe tried to cut in.

"I understand Mr. Jonas, but rules are rules and you two broke them. I hate to have to do this, but you two are banned from being partners for the rest of the camp." _What! Can he do this?_

"But, there are no other counselors without partners!" Joe protested, getting angry.

"Well, Olivia here volunteered to switch partners. So, Miss Peters, your new partner will be Kevin, and Mr. Jonas, you will be with Olivia…"

"But…" Joe and I both argued.

"Sorry, guys, pack up, we are all leaving soon…" and then walked away. _Oh, Olivia was so dead to me. _Joe and I just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Did you two?" Kevin asked, peeking his head out from the tent.

"No, just…God, I can't believe it!" Joe scoffed heading into his tent. I followed so I could grab all my stuff.

"Joe, I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen. I was going to leave and then…"

"Jackie, it's okay…it's not your fault. We'll beat the system," he laughed kissing my forehead.

"Wait, you slept in here?" Kevin asked, still confused.

"Yeah…" I answered grabbing all my stuff and then leaving the two brothers. Inside my tent, I found Olivia packing up all her things. I ignored her and proceeded to change into my clothes.

"Jackie, I am really sorry Mr. Owens found out…" she began in her sweetest voice.

"Olivia, just shut up. Never talk to me again," I glared. She shut up and continued packing. When everyone in the campsite folded up the tents and gathered all the gear, we all headed down back to the real camp.

Joe and I walked down together, careful to not let Mr. Owens see their interlocked hands. At the bottom of the trail, we were told we had to go let the kids have fun and watch them. "And stay with your partners!" he ordered, glaring at me and Joe. Before we parted our ways, Joe gave my hand a little squeeze and headed over to Olivia with a sad look on his face.

"Can we go play on the playground?" one of Kevin's little boys asked. We agreed to take them there so they can play. Kevin and I found a small bench overlooking the playground, and we sat down.

"Jackie, you know, I'm really sorry…about this and before…" Kevin said, looking down at his feet.

"Before?"

"Yeah, I mean, me and Olivia always interrupting and annoying you and Joe. I mean, I really did like you…." When I didn't respond, he continued to speak. "But, I can't anymore. I saw how depressed and angry Joe looked when you guys got separated. Plus, in the tent, he was really sad. I can't do that to my brother…"

"Aw…" I know, cheesy, but it was all I could say.

"Yeah, and I really need to tell that it was all Olivia. She just wants Joe and she is trying to have me help her slip you two up. At first, I was jelous and was all in for the plan, but after seeing Joe's face this morning….I just cant. I never saw him look like that, so I realized he must really like you. So, for my future intentions, I am sorry…"

"Apology accepted," I smiled knowing that I had nothing to worry with Kevin. "You are probably the sweetest guy ever. I appreciate your honesty and don't worry about it, I just don't understand Olivia."

"Yeah, she's going to be a challenge. I mean, I heard how much she liked my brother and it was actually disturbing. I mean, I didn't need to hear that!" he laughed. _Olivia sure was an interesting character_. "So, what are you going to do about Joe?"

"No clue. I don't know when I can see him…"

"Night?" Kevin suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Kevin, are you suggesting sneaking out? I thought I'd never hear that from you!" I said shocked. _He did have a good idea, if I say so myself_.

"Yeah, well, I want to help you guys out. I don't want to hear Joe complain if he doesn't see you." he laughed. At that moment, my phone began to vibrate. It was a text message from Joe.

"I miss you" it read.

"Having fun with Olivia ;-)"

"Not funny….not at all" he responded.

"What are you going tonight?"

"Like…tonight tonight?" he asked. I could imagine his eyebrows lifting in shock.

"Meet you at 11 ;-)" I flipped my phone shut and then smiled at Kevin.

"You little rebel," Kevin laughed, nudging my elbow.

"Well, it was you who came up with the idea, so I blame you!" I smiled. I looked out over the playground and managed to see Joe and Olivia heading down to the mess hall. He looked out at the playground and saw me and Kevin. He stopped to wave, but then was pulled into the mess hall by his lover. _God, she was so annoying. I wish I never befriended that little backstabbing bitch. _

FF: After dinner and the campfire

Kevin and I left the campfire and took our kids back up to the cabins. My cabin wasn't happy with me, because we had to leave their friends in Joe's part. I ignored their whining earlier, but now, it was annoying. "Jackie, why did we have to leave them? I mean…" Sabrina began once entering the cabin.

"Look, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do!" I snapped. "Now, please can you guys get ready for bed?"

As I headed for my room, I heard one of the girls ask what was stuck up my butt. _They are so immature. Whatever, I still have a half hour before I get to see Joe. _Olivia was in the room, but was listening to her I-pod.

Around eleven, Olivia was finally asleep and all of the lights were out. I pulled on a sweatshirt over my tank top and snuck out of our room. All of the girls were passed out in their bunks, so they never noticed the door open and close. Outside, the air was brisk and the moon shined brightly over the lake.

I headed down to the middle of the pathway to wait for Joe. Suddenly, something wrapped their arms around my waist. I smiled and turned to give Joe a kiss. "Hello to you too!" he smiled, grabbing my hand. We headed down the path to a more secluded area.

"Was Olivia bad?" I asked.

"Please, don't bring her up!" he groaned. "Let's just say she's a bit crazed."

"Well, we all knew that!" I laughed, sitting down on a patch of grass behind a few cabins.

"Yeah, well…I miss having you as a partner…" he whispered, leaning his head into my neck, kissing it ever so softly.

"Your brother isn't that bad…" I said lightly. He stared at me. "Relax buddy, I was kidding. Of course I miss you…"

"Naturally!" In the dark I could see his mouth open and smile. "Who could resist my wonderfulness?"

"Try not to gloat too much!"

"And take away my time with you? Never…" he smiled, kissing my lips. We fell back onto the grass and continued to kiss. Joe's hand traced the sides of my thighs and then up my stomach. My heart beat faster with every touch from his hands.

Our pace soon quickened and I took the initiative to slide my hands down to the bottom of his shirt. As if he read my mind, he quickly pulled off his T-shirt. I let my hands explore his bare chest as Joe moved his lips towards my neck and then down to my collar bone.

I let Joe's hands explore underneath my sweatshirt and couldn't believe our actions. This was defiantly the furthest we have gone with each other, and surprisingly, I was okay with it.

Our fun lasted for a couple minutest longer until we broke apart. "Joe…" I whispered, as we lay next to each other on our backs.

"Mmm?"

"Wanna meet out here every night? Not only to…you know," I giggled. "But, to talk?"

"Definitely."

"Good…well, we should probably get back. I don't want a repeat of this morning…" I laughed. He agreed and we both headed back to the main path. We kissed each other softly and headed back into our sleeping cabins.

No one woke up and Olivia was still sleeping. _Wow, this worked out! Sweet deal! Can't wait for tomorrow night!_

* * *

Review


	8. It Ends Tonight

Well, our little meeting around eleven happened for the next couple of days. It was nice to hang out with Joe, alone. We got a chance to catch up and of course have a little fun of our own.

"Are you going tonight?" Kevin asked me as we headed out of the mess hall after dinner.

"Of course, are you?"

"Duh, the dance floor is nothing without me. I complete it!" he laughed. There was a dance tonight for the counselors and older campers. I was excited because this would be a time to see Joe not at night!

Kevin and I separated to go back to the cabins and change for the dance. It wasn't formal or anything, so I chose a jean skirt and a black tank with rhinestones on the front. Olivia wasn't in the room and I didn't see her when I left. That was a good sign. _Maybe she wasn't going. That would be wonderful!_

I thought I would be early because my shower was fast and I took an abnormally short time to get dressed. However, there were a great deal of people already down in the gym area dancing, eating, and talking. I spotted Kevin already and he ran over to me.

"Joe is here…somewhere," he said, reading my mind.

"Thanks, looking good!" I smiled. It was the truth, he definitely had style.

"You too!" he winked, leaving my side. _Now that I know Kevin wasn't a threat to me and Joe, I finally got closer to him. He was a sweetheart and knew how to make me smile. Now…where is my boy?_

"Looking for someone?" Joe's voice asked behind me. I spun around to see Joe smiling at me. "You look great!" he complimented.

"As do you!" _He and his brother definitely had good taste._ "Dance?" I asked.

He took my hand and we headed out on the dance floor with a bunch of other people. Ironically, as soon as we got settled on a spot, the song slowed down to play Elton John's _Tiny Dancer_.

"I love this song!" I squealed putting my arms around Joe's neck. He slipped his hands around my waist and pulled me close. I could smell his strong cologne and I smiled. I could hear Joe humming along with the words and it made my heart flutter to hear his soft voice in my ear.

At the end of the song, it was cut off to begin to play some random rap song. _Why cant they play like Aerosmith or some other good band?_

We proceeded to dance. When I thought there was hope for a good song, I was disappointed to hear the familiar sound of _Soulja Boy. _I was about to make a comment to Joe, but his eyes were lit up. "Don't tell me you know the dance?" I groaned.

He answered by beginning to do the steps. I shook my head and laughed at his attempt. I have to admit, he was pretty good at it. He saw me watching him, and then motioned for me to try. Now, I know the dance…just not well.

_What the hell, Jackie…live a little_. Everyone around me was dancing, so its not like I could make a fool out of myself. I proceeded to follow the steps I remembered. Joe, out of the corner of his eye, looked over and almost fell over laughing. Turning red, I stopped.

"I'm sorry…it's just…hah!" he laughed.

"Laugh it up! I…yeah, I suck…" I laughed in defeat and embarrassment.

"It's okay…I'll give you a private lesson…" he winked. "Tonight…"

I slapped his arm and then headed off the dance floor to grab a cup of water. Joe followed and we watched the rest counselors.

We danced for the rest of the night. _This was so nice, Olivia didn't even bother us!_ As if on cue, Olivia managed to squeeze by us. She glared at me and headed off the dance floor. _Wow, I should really stop thinking_.

When the dance was over, Joe and I headed outside to get away from the crowd of people still inside. "So…tonight?" he asked, peeking his head over my shoulder.

"Of course…see you then!" I smiled, kissing his cheek. We parted ways and headed to the cabins. Olivia wasn't in yet, so I took the time to shower and change into sweatpants. Once I came out, she was sitting in her bed reading a magazine. I haven't talked to her since the morning of the tent incident, and might I had that the silence was bliss.

It seemed like forever until she finally fell asleep, listening to her music. I made sure all the girls were sleeping and I found my way back to our meeting place. Joe was sitting there. "What took you so long?"

"Olivia…she wouldn't fall asleep,"

"Oh, its nice to have a brother know what your up to and willing to cover for me!" he laughed.

"Yeah, you're oh so lucky! At least I don't have a bitch as a partner!" I responded taking a seat next to Joe.

"Touché," he smiled, draping his arm over my shoulder. In a matter of seconds, Joe's lips were on top of mine and we fell back into the grass; just like every other night.

We were interrupted when we heard voices. My stomach sank as I sat up to see someone walking towards us with a flashlight. _Oh no, not again. Maybe they wont see us!_ Unfortunatly, that was not the case. The person came into view and pointed the light towards us. It was Mr. Owens and who else but Olivia.

"Mr. Jonas….Miss Peters….get up and follow me…" he said sternly. Joe and I stood up afraid to look the man in the eyes. "Olivia, thanks, I can handle it from here…go back to sleep," he said, patting her shoulder. _That bitch!_

Joe and I walked silently down to Mr. Owens's office. He let us sit down in front of his desk while he took his jolly old time to sit down. "Now…care to explain yourselves?"

"Well….we, I mean I…" I began.

"No, it was my fault. I asked her to come out and meet me. I know its late and everything, but….just don't punish her for my idea…" Joe said taking the blame. _I couldn't help but laugh at my luck. I mean, first the tent and now this. And how ironic but Olivia was behind all of these findings_.

"Well, isn't that cute. Covering for her. I'm sorry to inform you, but I got a different story," he smiled in an evil way. _What other story? Oh no, what did Olivia say to him already?_

"Olivia told me that this was the fifth time you did this this week. She finally got enough nerve to tell me, which I am glad she did. So, Mr. Jonas, I am sorry but your story doesn't cut it. You will get to spend the next couple of days with me. I'm sure Olivia can take care of all the kids with your brother…."

_Uh, what about me? Where was I in this whole ordeal?_ "As for you Miss Peters, I am sorry, but I've noticed too much trouble revolves around you. First, the tent and now this sneaking around at night. I am sorry, you need to pack your bags…"

_I need to do what? Was this a dream? Did he seriously just tell me to leave? Joe gets to have some punishment here, when I have to leave the camp grounds for good? _ "I have to do what?"

"I am sorry, you're mother will be informed and will be here in the morning…." He said, his eyes almost laughing at me. _You know, I thought he would be a cool guy in the beginning, boy was I wrong. _ Mr. Owens left the room, leaving Joe and I sitting in silence.

We both stood up and Joe pulled me into a gigantic hug. At that point, my eyes burst and tears came pouring out. "Guys, you need to go back to your cabins….Miss Peters, I'll see you in the morning…" he said quietly.

Joe and I headed back to the cabin. At the break in the path, Joe kissed me a wiped away my tear-stained cheek. We parted ways and I entered my room. Olivia was sitting on her bed, waiting for me to come inside.

"Jackie, you know…" she began.

"Olivia….I'll say this again to you, shut the hell up!" I growled, crawling into bed wishing that tonight never existed.

The next morning, I woke up after Olivia and began to pack. She already left for the day, so I didn't have to worry about seeing her pathetic face again. There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Joe leaning on the frame of the door. "Need help?" he asked.

"Sure…" He walked inside and put his hands in his pockets. When I saw him, tears automatically filled my eyes.

"Jackie, don't cry! I'll see you again!" he said, pulling me up from my seat and into a hug. "I was actually thinking about leaving…."

I pulled away and stared at him. "No! Don't!"

"Why not? I get off with a stupid punishment with Mr. Owens and you get sent home? That's not fair!"

"No…just stay…I'll be okay, plus I can meet you anywhere on your free nights…" I reassured, not knowing exactly why I was telling him to stay when I desperately wanted him to come with me.

"Ready?" Mr. Owens called from the front door of the cabin. I looked down at my bags and sighed. Joe grabbed my suitcase and headed out of the door. "Oh, what a gentleman…" Mr. Owens smiled. _God, I hated that man._

In the parking lot, I saw my mom in our parked car. She didn't look mad, instead she watched me say goodbye to Joe. He pulled me into a hug and pressed his lips against my temple. We pulled apart and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips, not caring who was watching. "Bye, Joe…" I whispered, opening the car door.

Mr. Owens put my suitcase in the trunk and tried to act sad as I slid into the seat. As we started to pull away, I gave a wave to Joe and tried to keep the tears from falling from my eyes.

"Honey…don't cry!" my mom said, looking over at me.

"Mom…you don't understand, I don't think I'll ever see him again…"

"Jackie, are you seriously saying this? Stop thinking that! Two hearts have a way of finding each other!" she smiled, wiping away a tear falling down my cheek.

"Mom, stop talking…." I usually get along with my mom, but I just didn't want to talk about Joe anymore.

"Now, what exactly happened with you?" she asked, trying to sound angry. I knew she wasn't. When she split from my dad when I was ten, she dubbed herself a "cool" mom, and said she would understand everything I went through. I guess that was good, but sometimes it got annoying, considering she spent more money on her looks and clothes than on important things. But, whatever, she was my mom.

I then blurted everything about Olivia and my time with Joe. At the end of it all, all she could say was, "Well, Olivia seems like a nice character. Well, she deserves something shoved up…"

"Mom…stop." I said again. I knew where she was going at, and I was happy that she wasn't angry at me getting kicked out of a job.

"Alright, Jackie…just don't be sad…things will work out," she said, rubbing my arm.

"Mom, just drive…" I whispered looking out the window. Now was not the time to talk….even with my mom.


	9. Pizza and a Plan

It's been a few days since I was asked to leave Camp Selena. I can admit I was overly upset, but I kept my composure. Joe kept in touch with me and kept repeating how unfair our punishment was.

I eased up to my mom, and finally spilled everything in fuller detail. Again, she didn't like Olivia and was interested in my relationship with Joe. Sometimes, she scared me, being into my personal life.

I was heading downstairs to grab a drink when my phone began to buzz wildly in my pocket. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyway.

"Jackie?" came a familiar voice. It was Kevin. My heart beat faster, happy to hear a familiar voice and talking to someone other than through a text message. "How are things?"

"Just wonderful…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Joe's been majorly depressed, and it sucks to see him like this...But, last night…Olivia like jumped on top of him. Don't worry, he was not into it…he pushed her off and hurried over to me. He was like 'Jackie's going to kill me. I hate Olivia'" _Wonderful, now that I know she is taking my absence to her advantage. _

"Anyway, I really don't want her to come between you two. I'll keep an eye on her…"

"Ha, I'm sure I don't have anything to worry about, if Joe looks and feels the way you say he does. But, thanks for keeping an eye out! I really hate that bitch"

"Ha, no problem. Me and Joe both…Hey, listen, tomorrow is our free night…but I gotta go, so I'll see you soon!" he said, clicking the phone off.

_See you soon? Did he really mean that? Or was that just his way of saying goodbye on the phone? I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens next. _

The next night, I completely forgot what Kevin said to me on the phone. I was in my room changing into sweat pants after my shower. I heard the doorbell ring.

_Who is here?_ I pulled on the nearest sweat pants and a tank and headed down the stairs.

There were two boys standing on the porch. "Joe!" I cried leaping into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me as I pulled my legs around his body. He put me down and I smiled up at him.

"Hi, Jackie…nice to see you too…" Kevin said.

"Oh, sorry! Hey!" I said, giving him a large hug. "What are you guys doing?"

"Rescuing you from boredom, of course! Come on, we're going out for pizza!" Joe said. I excused myself to put real clothes on. When I came back downstairs, the boys were waiting for me in the car.

I slid into the car and put on my seatbelt. "How in the world did you guys find my house?"

Joe peeked his head to the back seat and said, "Let's just say we took a little peek into your file on Mr. Owens's desk."

"Rebels…"

"I know!" Joe smirked and turned back around. We headed down to a small pizza place about five minutes from my house. We sat down and ordered a large cheese pizza. After some small talk, our pizza came out and we each grabbed a slice.

"Alright, what are we going to do about Olivia? She cant get away with this behavior…." Joe almost spit out his food.

"Wait, do you know about…"

"Yeah, Kevin told me…" Joe glared at his brother but then continued to shove pizza into his mouth. "But, it's okay…she's a little whore that needs to get what she deserves."

"Your not mad?"

"No…she jumped on you, plus I know you didn't want her to or anything. I trust you…" Joe smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Anyway…back to revenge," Kevin laughed trying to not make the dinner turn into a love-fest. So, we talked for a little until we devised a little plan.

"That is so perfect!" I agreed, giving each of the boys a high five. We headed outside after our meal and Kevin says that he has to leave to go out for a little bit.

"You mean on a date?" Joe asked, not sure he could believe his brother.

"Sort of…but I wont be that long. So, I can come back and pick you two up here in like an hour or so…" Kevin then began to head to his car, leaving Joe and I to fend for ourselves.

"Wait! Kevin, would you mind driving us to my house…there's more stuff to do there anyway…"

"No problem." So, we all piled back into the car and headed back to my house. Kevin dropped us off and said he'd be back in an hour.

When Joe and I walked inside, he was bombarded by my mother. "Is this Joe? Wow, you are so handsome, it's nice to meet you!" she gushed, shaking his hand and playing with her hair. _Oh no, I've seen that look before. She always does this with my friends or boyfriends. She gets this look and begins to flirt. Now, I'm not gonna lie, she is pretty and young for a mom, but sometimes she takes things a bit too far. _

Joe just smiled to be polite and said, "Well, I guess I know where Jackie got her good looks from." He smirked and my mom tried to be modest.

"Alright mom, we're going to leave now…" she smiled and then let us go. As I headed up the stairs to my room, Joe followed.

"That was your mom?"

"Ew, shut up!" I said, slapping his arm. We headed up to my room so that I could grab a sweatshirt. My mom must have been having a hot flash considering it was about below zero in my house.

We walked in and Joe plopped down on my bed. _Thank God I cleaned my room recently_. "You know, I never would have thought you to be a pink kind of girl…" he said, noting the color of my walls.

"Oh shut up! I was five!" I laughed slipping the sweatshirt over my tank top.

"So, why'd we come back here?"

"There's nothing to do in town…."

"Sure…" he raised his eyebrows. "I think not…" he walked over to where I was standing. "I think you wanted some privacy…I mean, we haven't seen each other in a while…I bet you couldn't resist my charm and impeccable good looks…" he smirked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh, I definitely could miss your charm and looks…"

"No, you couldn't. Don't kid yourself…"

"Again, you think that buddy. To tell you the truth, I didn't miss you at all!" I stuck out my tongue at him. He moved himself closer, our lips almost touching. How I truly longed for the kiss I've been missing. When we were about to kiss, Joe moved back an inch.

"Yeah, I didn't miss you either..." his lips left dancing on my lips. _Damn him!_ Joe then pulled his head back further, slipping his hands off of me.

When he was near my bed again, I pushed him down on it, falling on top of him. "I told you couldn't resist me!" he smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me!" I whispered placing my lips on to of his. Just like our nights alone at camp, we embraced each other and kissed passionately. We rolled over, so that Joe was now on top of me. We continued to kiss as he tried to slip my sweatshirt back off of me. When the fabric lifted above my head, I didn't realize that my tank top was stuck on the sweat shirt.

I noticed, however, when I felt Joe's T-shirt fabric on my bare skin. _Well, let's hope my mom doesn't decide to walk into my room now. _Joe's lips left my neck and began to find their way down my collar bone, leaving kisses down my neck. His hands traced up and down my stomach and I didn't object to their destination.

I took this time to lift up his shirt and throw it off in the middle of my floor. Our lips connected back together and my hands found their way to the back of his neck. Joe lifted up slightly, allowing me to sit up ever so slightly. His hands reached the back of my bra strap. _Should I really be doing this? Rather, should I be letting him do this?_ My question was answered when his pocket began to vibrate on my leg.

I jumped in surprise and he groaned. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Kevin. I sat up, and crossed my arms across my chest, thinking that this was a little bit awkward. "Kevin's here…"

"Really? Has it been an hour?" _It didn't feel like its been that long._

"Not exactly, but he forgot we have to still get back to the camp…" He said, heading off of the bed. I reached back and put on my tank top and sweatshirt. I took one last look at his perfect body before he slid his shirt back on. Before heading downstairs, I fixed my hair a little so my mom didn't get any ideas. Considering we spent a lot of time up there, she probably had an idea of what went on.

We both headed outside so that I could say goodbye to Kevin. Before reaching the car, Joe pulled my arm back and I crashed back into his chest. He smiled and softly kissed me.

When we reached the car, I walked over to Kevin's window to say goodbye. "So, tomorrow right?" I asked, about our little plan.

"Yep…wait…no! This isn't going to work!" Kevin said, smacking his forehead.

"Why not?" _Why couldn't it work? It was too perfect!_

"Well, how are you going to get there? You cant exactly drive up and go find us…every one knows you were sent home…" _Shit, he was right. _

"Well…you don't need me for it…so; I guess you guys could just do it…" I said, looking at Joe's face. He looked like he was trying to think of something.

As if on cue, he perked up and exclaimed, "Come back with us tonight!"

"Oh, and do what for the night?" Kevin eyed at his brother, not amused at his idea.

"Wait…you know, it could work…" I said, biting my lip. "I mean, I got kicked out already, who cares what happens if I got caught…."

"I can't believe you are listening to him!" Kevin exclaimed.

"See, she can come back with us, then…stay in the car until curfew, I'll come back and get her…we'll go into the cabin and then not go to breakfast….Mr. Owens isn't going to be there in the morning, so I wont have to do anything with him….and, then we can carry on with the plan!" Joe explained.

"I cant believe I am going to say this, but that sounds like it could work…" Kevin admitted.

"Okay, well, let me go tell my mom and I'll be back out!" I ran inside and explained to my mom our little plan. She didn't like it at first, but then said yes after I told her our plan for Olivia. "Thanks mom, you are the greatest!" I exclaimed running back outside and into their car.

Thank God Kevin's windows were tinted, so I didn't have to duck when we pulled back into the camp. They parked the car and Kevin headed out. Joe quickly said, "I'll be back for you around eleven!"

The two boys left and I was left to do nothing…no cell phone, due to the light…so, I just decided to fall asleep. I mean, what else could I do?

I was awakened with a soft kiss on my cheek. "You look really adorable when you sleep…" Joe whispered. I blushed even though he couldn't see. We headed out of the car and walked back to his cabin.

Inside, all of the boys were sleeping and surprisingly so was Kevin. "Shoot! I was in such a hurry, I forgot clothes!" I said to myself. Joe heard, however, and scrimmaged through a drawer. He handed me a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt. Even though I could just wear my tank top, I wore his shirt instead. It smelled just like him, and I smiled.

Okay, so they were a little big on me, but whatever. "You can sleep on the bed," Joe said, pulling back the covers for me. "I'll sleep on the floor,"

"Oh, and look like an idiot if someone walks by the window in the morning. We can just sleep in the same bed…I mean; we aren't going to do anything. Plus, we slept together in a tent," I said.

He didn't need much persuasion because he just climbed his shirtless body into the bed with me. Just like the tent, I fell asleep with my back pushed against his chest and his arm draped over me. I smiled, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it! review!!


	10. A Little Thing Called Revenge

to answer a question: i have no idea if this is what summer camp is like because i have never been to a camp either

i am just basing it off of what i think it would be like ;-)

* * *

Ever have the feeling that someone's watching, well that's the feeling I woke up with. I quickly opened my eyes to see another pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at me. "Finally, it's about time you woke up!" Joe said, not breaking our eye contact.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, around eight…maybe? Kevin's down in the mess hall already…" Joe smirked and gave me a quick kiss. "Ew, maybe you should go brush your teeth!" he laughed.

"Ah! Ew, are you serious?" I said, sitting up on the bed. "Well, that's embarrassing…" _Wow, nothing like that to ruin the mood._

"Chill, I was kidding…glad to see your up though," he laughed sitting up with me. I glared at his devilish joke. Kevin then barged into the room, scaring both me and Joe.

"Good, you guys are up…Olivia is still down there eating with her two clones and I heard her say that she was going down to the lake directly after breakfast…here…" Kevin said, throwing each of us a muffin. "Sorry, that's all I could bring up without it being weird."

"No orange juice?" Joe whined. As if knowing his brother, Kevin reached into his pocket of his sweatpants and threw his brother a small container of juice. Joe smiled and began to chow down on his muffin.

At this point, Kevin realized that I was wearing Joe's clothes and scrunched his face up in confusion. "You guys didn't…last night? With me…here?"

"Yep, all night…" Joe smiled. I instantly hit his arm. "Ouch! I was kidding, save your hits and punches for some other person cough Olivia cough,"

"Speaking of her, Kevin, did you get the stuff?" I asked, taking a bite of my muffin.

"Yeah, and do I have a funny story for you…when I was," Kevin began, starting to laugh and turning red. He was interrupted by Joe bursting out laughing and spewing some orange juice all over the place.

Realizing that he spit juice all over me as well, he controlled his laughter and took the blanket to wipe off my arm. "Sorry, I just thought about what Kevin was about to say…continue bro," he smiled, wiping his mouth.

"Okay, so when I was getting them…you know I was with my date…"

"Speaking of your date, who was she?" I raised my eyebrow. I meant to ask him, but never got a chance.

"Her name is Christy! She and him randomly got cozy at one of the bonfires!" Joe answered for his brother. _I don't recognize that girl, but I'm sure she's cool considering Kevin apparently took a liking to her. _

"Thank you Joseph…anyway, can I finish this story?" I nodded. "Alright, well, we walked into the pharmacy and I explained to her everything, because I didn't want her to take it the wrong way….so, she thinks the idea is funny because she hates Olivia also. So, we grab a box and head up to the counter…well, guess who decides to go to that same pharmacy to pick up a prescription?"

"This is great!" Joe laughed, anticipating the next part of the story. I guess Kevin told him before I came into the cabin.

"Yeah, well…it was her dad. And she introduced me to him and I was all being nice, until I realized that I was still holding the box….and her dad saw and instantly turned red. Not wanting him to think it was for us…I go 'Oh! These aren't Band-Aids! I'll be back!'…so I leave and then wait for Christy to find me again."

At this point, Joe and I were cracking up because we were just imagining how Kevin handled himself at this situation. I guess I should explain this plan for Olivia.

Well, we want Olivia to see how it feels to be set up or tattled on. Considering she doesn't exactly do anything to get caught, we are just going to help her with that. So, Kevin was sent to the pharmacy to grab a huge box of condoms. We are going to sneak into her room and place the open box in a drawer. Also, we are going to put a pair of boxers in the middle of the floor. Joe's going to jam two out of the three drawers, so when she tries to hide the boxers, only the drawer with the condoms opens. She will probably be in frenzy and will open in fast, causing the condoms to spill all over the place.

Now, as she is doing this, Mr. Owens will be walking in doing a room check because he was "tipped off" that there were boxers in her room. So, naturally, she will be caught with all of this. Mr. Owens, not tolerating relationships in general will not let her go that easily.

"That sucks!" I laughed at Kevin. He just shrugged moving on from the embarrassment.

"Yeah, well we have to get this whole set-up actually set up before Olivia and Mr. Owens comes back," Kevin said, motioning at both of us to get out of bed. I stood up and headed over to where my clothes were laid out from last night.

Joe and I both got changed and then the three of us gathered some tools and headed over to Olivia's cabin. Just as expected, no one was inside. We snuck in and into her room. Joe set on the first two drawers while Kevin and I opened a few condom packets to make it look like she used some.

"Alright, come on, put them in the bottom drawer, I loosened it so that she will pull it out almost immediately!" Joe said, glowing at his achievement.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Handy?" I smiled, kissing his cheek. He was still smiling. _He looked so adorable!_ Kevin placed the box in the drawer and then threw a pair of Joe's boxers on the ground. "I hope they are clean…" I said.

"Doesn't matter, if she finds out they are mine…she would like, sleep with them…" he cringed.

"Joe! That is absolutely disgusting! Ew, I am going to forget you said that and pray they are clean!" I said, gagging.

"Well, if they weren't, I wouldn't have touched them!" Kevin added. Agreeing, we headed out of the cabin and began the next stage of the plan. Kevin was going to head down to Mr. Owens's office and wait for him to come back. When he does, Kevin will tell him what he saw in the room. Mr. Owens will probably call Olivia to come up and "own" up to what she was doing.

She will have no idea what he is talking about and will suggest going to see the room. Because she is so cautious, she will run in first…see the boxers and the rest is already known.

Joe and I headed behind the cabin so I couldn't be seen when Mr. Owens comes up the path. I guess Mr. Owens was there because there was an announcement asking for Olivia to come back to the office. Joe and I smiled and gave a high-five to each other.

In a matter of a few minutes, we heard a few people heading up to the cabin. "Mr. Owens, I really have no idea where you got that idea from. I can assure you that there is nothing in my cabin that should cause you to believe that!" she protested, heading into the cabin. Joe and I crouched down, heading over to the window into the room.

As if it were a movie, we watched as Olivia rushed into the room. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head as she saw the pair of boxers on the ground. She picked them up and frantically ran to her drawers. Woe to her, the first two didn't open. She pulled open the bottom one and instantly the drawer fell, spilling the contents on the ground. At that point, Mr. Owens walked inside with Kevin.

There was Olivia, with a box condoms around her, holding a pair of boy's boxers. She looked like she was going to pee herself. Joe and I had to control our laughter. Mr. Owens turned red and pulled Olivia out of the cabin.

"I can not believe you would lie right to my face! And, to have condoms in your room? What in the hell were you thinking Olivia? I can't believe this, what is this camp going to? Sex? Olivia you…you…I can't express what I want to say to you! Just wait until your mother hears about this!" he yelled.

"Kevin, I thank you for telling me about this. As for you Olivia, I am utterly disappointed. First, I thought you to be loyal by sticking to the rules and letting me know about the trouble relating with Jackie…but now, I realize you were just creating a distraction so you could go play hanky panky with others…"

"Did he just say hanky panky?" I laughed, almost falling over from splitting a gut. Joe cracked up, but then shut up when Olivia began to respond.

"Mr. Owens! I am telling the truth, I have no idea where all that stuff came from! Please, listen to me! Why would you think that? I…I really don't know who's stuff that is, actually…maybe Jackie left that stuff there…" she blamed. _Was she really bringing me into this? What was her problem?_

"Olivia, just shut your mouth! Do not bring that young lady into this conversation! I have had enough of your lies to me! Don't make up any more excuses or cover ups! Now, come with me while we go talk to you mother….Kevin, thank you again. Go find your brother…and do…I don't know, just thank you!" Mr. Owens ended.

As Mr. Owens and Olivia started down the path, Kevin ran back up to the cabin to meet with us. Olivia managed to turn around and locked eyes with me, who was doubled over replaying her different expressions. Her mouth opened and she began to speak to Mr. Owens, rather loudly.

"Jackie! She's….she's back there! Mr. Owens! It was her, she set me up!"

"I said quiet Olivia!" he shut her down. She turned back and glared at the three of us.

When they were a while down the path, I said to Kevin, "That was perfect! I wish you saw her face when she walked into the room! It was priceless!"

"Yeah, well I was just holding up Mr. Owens so that she would have enough time opening the drawer!" he laughed.

"I am so glad that she finally got what's been coming for her. I hope she gets to leave and leave you guys alone!" I breathed, sitting on the ground. My stomach hurt from laughing so much. _I hope Olivia realizes that this was payback. I just wish I got the chance to say something to her…however; I didn't want to get Joe and Kevin in trouble for bringing me here. _

"Yeah…guess what?" Kevin said, lighting up. Joe and I glanced up at him. "Mr. Owens said that since I was such a 'good person' today, I get another free night!" Joe and I continued to stare at him. "This means we can all go out tonight because he said I can bring Joe…which means that all three of us can leave…."

"Oh, right…sweet!" Joe said, finally understanding where his brother was getting at. "Do you know who's playing at the café down on Sampson's Street?" Joe asked.

"Oh no, not another random band you found on myspace or something like that…" Kevin groaned.

"No, this band I heard a while ago. They aren't too bad, plus, it would give us something to do tonight."

"Sounds good," I smiled. Joe stuck out his tongue at his brother and put his arm around me.

"See, we win!" he said, giving a huge smile.

"Yes, but…I am the driver," Kevin responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Or really?" Joe challenged, holding up a set of keys. Kevin, looking confused, dug his hands in his pockets and glared up at Joe. "You left them on your bed this morning, stupid…"

"Oh…well, just give me the keys…you'll probably kill us on the way," Kevin laughed, reaching over his hands.

"Oh, no, I've fell for this trick. Not this time, I'll drive! I insist!" Joe smirked, putting the keys back in his pocket. Kevin, accepting defeat, rolled his eyes and headed back to the cabin. "Tonight should be fun," he smiled, looking down at my face with those big brown eyes.

"Yes it shall," I smirked, biting my lip.

* * *

sorry if you were expecting a better revenge plot, but that was all i could think of

review!!

hope you like


	11. Regrets

Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy. Hope you like the update!!

* * *

We left the camp around six. It was quite difficult considering I had to jump into the back seat, lie down, and pull a blanket over my body so the guards at the exit wouldn't look in and see me.

So, the coast is clear and we begin our drive to the supposed place with the band Joe wants to see. "Guys, you think you can drop me off at my house and then I can grab a car. That way, you can go back to the camp without me…"

Kevin turned around from the passenger seat to say something, but Joe just interrupted him saying yes. "Okay, well, just turn down this street…" I said, instructing how to get to my house.

Joe looked up in the rearview mirror, smiled and said, "Don't worry, I remember how to get here!"

"Joseph! Eyes on the road!" Kevin yelled, pulling Joe's eyes away from looking at me. I rolled my eyes over Kevin's protectiveness and worrying over our safety and the cars'. In five minutes we were at my house and Joe gave me directions to the place.

Two minutes after they pulled away, I hopped in my car and began my way over there. _I cant believe this is happening. First of all, why would Mr. Owens allow this as a reward? Seems kind of weird. 'Oh, you're such a good tattle-tale, why not take the night off with your brother?' Whatever, I guess I shouldn't be complaining because I get to spend another night with Joe…even though Kevin will be there. Oh well, Jackie, just enjoy your time spent with Joe while it lasts. _

In about ten minutes or so I ended up in a parking lot of a café in town. I saw Joe and Kevin waiting out front for me. When I walked up, Joe's eyes brightened and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed inside.

There were a few people already inside and sitting down at small tables. Their eyes watched as the three of us sat down. "Coffee?" Kevin asked. "I mean, it's no Starbucks, but it'll do…"

Joe and I declined and watched as Kevin headed over to grab a drink. When he was gone, the band that Joe wanted to see headed up on the small stage. It consisted of a guy in his twenties with an acoustic guitar, a bassist, and a bongo player. _What the hell? Those were strange instruments to be together. What kind of taste did Joe have?_

They introduced themselves and the bassist began to play. Soon, everyone joined in. It was sort of strange, and the guy's voice on the acoustic guitar sounded weird to me. _I guess I have to endure this if Joe likes it. Wow, I am such a nice person._ "You like it?" I asked Joe, hoping that our talking can block out the noise going into my ears already.

"Do you?" he smiled, raising his eyebrows. I fought with myself to find words to say, incase he really did like it. He saw my hesitation and answered for me. "No? Good, because I don't either…but _he_ does." He motioned his head over to Kevin. Kevin was waiting the receive his coffee and was tapping his foot and watching the band.

"Wait, I thought you said you wanted to come see this band?"

"Yeah, well, I kind of had other plans. You didn't want Kevin to tag along with us the whole night did you? So, I took the opportunity to invite _him_ to come and give Kevin company while we go have our own fun!" _'Him'? Who is that? Did he really think this in depth for this plan?_

"Joe, you owe me big time!" a voice said behind us. I turned to see a boy standing there, about 15 with a head of curly hair. He took a seat next to Joe and then waited for an introduction.

"I know. Nick, this is Jackie…Jackie, this is my brother Nick," Joe said. I smiled and we both said hello to each other. _Oh, this was the other brother that I saw on the first day of camp. Right. So, I guess he will stay here with Kevin?_

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Kevin asked, sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"Uh..well, I wanted to check out this band also and it just so happened that I saw Joe," he lied. Kevin bought it and continued to listen to the band. Nick just glared at his brother.

Joe looked at his watch and then sighed. "Well, guys…you know, this band isn't what I thought it was supposed to be. So, Jackie and I are going to bail…Kevin, you can stay with Nick. Look, how this worked out!" Joe smiled, trying to leave.

"Well, how do you know Jackie wants to leave?" Kevin asked, not getting the hint we wanted to leave and spend time alone. Nick rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"Oh, its fine, I'm not into this kind of music…" I quickly added.

"Fine, but be back before ten thirty, I guess I'll have to take him home too," Kevin agreed. Joe instantly jumped up and grabbed my hand.

Outside, he followed me to my car. "Wow, I cant believe you thought about all of this. Like, making Nick come and all…"

"I know, I am just that amazing!" he gloated stepping over to the driver's side with me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, unlocking the car. Joe then just opened his palm for the keys. "Oh, no, your brothers car…yes, you can drive. But not mine!"

"Come on! I am not a bad driver, why does everyone think this?" I just looked at him. "Shut up! Come on, Jackie…please?" he asked, giving me the most adorable look I have ever seen. _God, why am I such a sucker?_

"Fine!" I gave in. He smiled and sat into the driver's seat. I walked around and got into the passenger seat, buckling my seatbelt.

"See, you can never resist my charm!" _Wow, he was incredible. _I just rolled my eyes and tried to figure out where we were going. About five minutes down the road, I heard Joe gasp.

"What?" I asked, alerted, incase something was wrong. He didn't respond, instead he quickly turned right.

"Sorry, change of plans!" I looked down the street and noticed a carnival going on. _Hm, I wonder what his original plan was._ "You don't mind do you?" he asked, pulling into the parking lot and paying the man for parking.

"I guess I have no choice now do I?" I smiled. He looked over at me worried incase I was serious. "Chill, I love carnivals." He looked relieved and found a parking spot. The place seemed fairly empty for a night in the summer. I guess, a lot of people are now on vacation.

At the ticket counter, I pulled out my wallet from my purse, only to have Joe's hand push it back inside. "No, it's my treat…" he smiled, kissing me ever so lightly.

After he paid for tickets, I interlaced my fingers with his as we headed off to the rides. I instantly saw my favorite ride: the enterprise. "Joe! Want to go on that?" I asked pointing to it.

He agreed and we headed up to the abnormally short ride. We were the next ones on, so we were able to find a car and get seated inside. Joe sat behind me and we both straddled the bench inside. "No seatbelts?" Joe asked, worried.

"Haven't you ever been on this?"

"No, but…it's cool. I don't get scared!" he assured me. The guy walked around and shut the doors and made sure they were all locked. The ride soon started and we began to spin faster and faster. Joe was surprised when the ride began to elevate and spin vertically. "What!" he exclaimed in surprise as he saw the whole world spinning around him.

I just laughed at his surprise and enjoyed the ride. When we got off, I go, "Scared?"

"Of course not! Just surprised. It wasn't fair, I didn't know what it was going to do. But, this time, I pick the ride!" he grinned, choosing the pirate ship. I've always hated those things because I always felt as if I was going to fall out, but I didn't tell Joe that.

Instead, on that ride, I latched onto his arm, screaming. I don't think he minded, because I was sitting so close to him. We basically went around to every ride, with Joe making fun of me for screaming.

"Why cant I scream? That means I am having fun!" I protested, as we walked hand in hand.

"You can, just don't break my ear drums!" he retorted, tickling the sides of my stomach. I stopped and tried to get his hands away from tickling me. From the couple people walking around, we got a view dirty looks, but he continued to tickle me.

I finally broke free and started to run away. I didn't realize where I stopped in front of, but it made Joe forget about tickling me. I looked up to see a fun house. "I bet we can have some fun in there," he laughed, raising his eyebrows.

"Your disgusting!" I said, heading inside of the house. As soon as I stepped inside, I was thrown off balance and landed into Joe. He was caught off guard and was pushed into the wall. "Sorry…" I laughed.

Well, that's basically how we managed to get through most of the rooms. Either he or I lost balance and fell into each other or onto the ground. At one point, I wasn't watching where I was going and felt my self fall. I landed in a ball pit, with Joe laughing behind me. "Didn't see that step?"

"Shut up!" He stepped down and into the pit to try and help me up. Instead, I pulled him down. He smiled and knew what I was intending to do. No one else was in the house, so we took this to our advantage. Our lips met and we fell deeper into the pit of balls.

We resituated ourselves so that I was on top of him. Joe then shifted his weight, pulling his lips away from mine. "Sorry, there was a ball digging into my back." I laughed and then found his lips again. My hands made their way to the bottom of his shirt, exploring his toned stomach and chest.

He smiled into my kiss and rubbed my back, which sent a chill down my spine. Our fun was interrupted when we heard some one clear their throat behind us. We pulled apart and stood up, embarrassed to see a dad and his son standing there.

Joe and I ran out of the room and bust out laughing when we made it through two rooms. "Did you see his face?" he laughed, leaning against a mirror.

"Do you see your face?" I laughed, seeing his reflection in a mirror across the room. It was all distorted and extremely long.

"Yeah, well, look at your ass over there…can you say huge?" he challenged, pointing at a mirror behind me. I spun my head around and saw that he was right. Well, let me remember to not buy this type of mirror.

"What can I say? I am bootylicious!" I smiled, beginning to hum the Destiny's Child song in my head.

Joe put his head on my forehead and said, "Don't say that ever again!" We both laughed and made our way to the exit of the fun house. It was ten after ten, so we had to leave and go back to Kevin and Nick.

Joe still had my keys and insisted on driving back. I obliged and took a seat in the passenger seat of my car. We parked outside of the café and made our way out. All of a sudden, Joe pulled my arm back and kissed me. It wasn't like before, it was soft and sweet. I smiled and kissed him back. To be funny, he lowered my body into a dip, like the movies.

"Whoa, Joe? Romantic? Well…trying to be?" Nick's voice said, breaking our kiss. "I thought I'd never see the day…" Joe just blushed and we both stood up straight.

"So, ready to go?" Kevin asked his brothers. Joe then holds up his finger and pulls me aside.

When we were out of his brother's ear reach, he goes, "Look, Jackie. I've been dreading this moment all night. I don't want to go back to camp. I don't think I can go a day without seeing you. And that's the truth…"

_Oh man, I totally forgot about him having to go back. Tonight had been so much fun, I forgot that we were separated from that stupid camp_.

"I'll only see you like, once a week…and that's not enough for me. So, I'm letting you know that I am—"

"Not leaving," I interrupted. "Camp I mean. Joe, don't leave because of me. I mean, they just lost two people; me and Olivia. Don't leave…I'm sure it will piss Owens off and he might not let you back next year…Don't screw over your job over me…"

"But I want to leave…"

"Joe, think about your campers. They love you. There's only like a little more than a month left…"

"Are you saying you don't care if you don't see me?" he said, obviously hurt.

"No! Are you kidding me? We'll see each other, but…it's just not right for you to abandon your job just to stay with me…." I could feel tears coming up in my eyes, because I knew what I was saying was a lie.

"Jackie…I…" he began.

"Joe, stop…you're going back to camp and we will still see each other. Okay?" I breathed and gave him a kiss, before heading over to his brothers.

Kevin didn't see Joe behind me and asked, while hugging me, "What did you do?"

"Nothing…I told him to stay at camp..."

"Gee, thanks, now I have to deal with a depressed Joe. Thanks!" I gave him an apologetic look, and said goodbye to Nick.

I got in my car and looked over to Joe and waved. He gave me a slight wave and looked away. I drove away in complete disgust with myself. Why did I have to say that? I mean, I lied to his face. The truth was, I wanted him to stay with him. Spend the rest of the summer with him and have him with me all the time. Always feel his arms around me and see his smiling face. Now, all I can replay in my head is his face with the most depressed look I can imagine.

_Jackie, you are so stupid. Why didn't you just tell him that you couldn't bear not being with him or that you will miss him every waking minute of the day? Why couldn't you just admit that you love the way him arms fit perfectly around your waist or that his kisses make you melt inside every time your lips meet. Why couldn't you tell him that his smile makes her stomach get butterflies or that she loves the way he smirks. Why couldn't you just tell him you loved him? _

_Oh my God! I love him! And there I was basically sending him away from me. Jackie, you idiot! I couldn't have ruined anything with him could I? I mean, the next free night is probably in a week. I guess he will have time to recoup over my mistake of sending him back and then if he really did like me, he'd come see me. Of course he'd see me…unless I really hurt him by telling him to go back. _

_Jackie, you screwed up big time! I wonder if he is still there…_I snapped out of my thought and turned the car around, hoping that I wasn't too far away. I really wanted Joe to leave camp and stay with me.

Unfortunately, back at the café, Kevin's car was gone and so was Joe. _Well, I just have to wait for a call or wait to see him next week…man, I really love that boy._

* * *

Please review!!


	12. Surprise Surprise

I didn't hear from Joe after I collapsed in my bed. Instead, I fell asleep, still regretting my last words spoken to Joe. I woke up to an empty house around twelve. My mom was probably at work and wouldn't be home until later. I was used to her schedule so I just made my way downstairs to find myself some food.

_Hmm, it's pretty nice outside…I haven't been in my pool all summer…maybe I should go for a dip. Maybe it will get my head away from thinking about Joe._ After chowing down on a Pop tart, I ran upstairs and changed into a bathing suit.

I didn't hesitate to jump in. The cool water felt so nice on my skin. It was pretty hot outside, so I was in instant heaven. _Ha, I remember the first day Joe and I hung out at the lake…and then Kevin, yeah…Snap out of it! If you keep thinking about him, it will be too hard! _

Realizing that even swimming in a pool reminded me of Joe, I climbed out of the pool and decided to lay underneath the sun. Before I sat down on one of my lounge chairs, I noticed something move from the corner of my eye.

I snapped my head towards my house, and saw nothing. _Whatever, just my imagination._ I brushed the movement out of my head and continued to lie down. The heat surrounded my body and I instantly dried off. This is why I love the summer. I slid my sunglasses over my eyes and shut them. The instant I saw the inside of my eyelids, Joe's picture popped into my head. _Why cant I get him out of my head? I guess I should just embrace his image. I mean, I probably wont see him for a week…that is, if he still wants to see me. I hope he isn't mad…maybe I should call him? A text may work better. Mental note: attempt to contact him…I need to tell him my mistake for making him go back. _

_WHACK!_ I instantly sat up in my chair and flung off my sunglasses. I looked up at my house and saw a curtain shake in the upstairs window. _Shit! I think someone's in my house! Oh my God! What do I do?_

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body tightly. My stomach was doing flip flops, but I still wandered inside my house. I made it to my kitchen very slowly and found one of my mom's sharp knives. _Why not? _Carefully, I made my way to my staircase with the knife in my hand. I was pretty freaked out so the knife shook with my hand…_Well, I guess its not exactly threatening if the intruder has a gun, but I need some type of weapon. _

Upstairs, I inspected room after room. My heart fluttered and skipped before kicking open each door. However, every room was cleared except mine. I slowly walked over to the cracked open door. I pushed it open and looked before I jumped inside.

Holding the knife out I spun around inspecting every inch of my room. _Thank God…it was just my imaginacion…Jackie, you need to stop being so quick. There's no one here!_

Since I was upstairs already, I gave up on my sun bathing idea and decided to just change back into regular clothes. I slipped off my towel and threw the knife on my bed. I put a pair of shorts and a shirt on my bed. My fingers reached up to my bikini strings. As I began to pull the string, I felt a pair of arms snake their way around my waist.

"Miss me?" A voice whispered in my ear, causing me to almost have a heart attack. _What the hell? _My heart leapt and I screamed pulling my arms down, accidentally pulling apart the strings. This caused my top to begin to plummet and me to scream louder, trying to cover myself up.

The instant I heard laughter, I realized who the _intruder_ was. Their hands pulled back and their laughter continued. I spun around with my hands covering my chest with a face of fury.

"JOSEPH ADAM! That was not funny! What if I still had a knife in my hand and what if I began to undress? Would you have showed up before then?" I screamed, watching the boy double over laughing at his prank.

"Chill Jacks…it was a joke…plus, that butter knife could not hurt the almighty me!" he gloated. _Did he just call me 'Jacks'? _"And…I may have waited a bit longer to come out….but I thought that would be a bit mean…." he smiled. I just glared at him, realizing I was standing in front of him with my hands covering my chest.

"How nice! Do you mind…at this point I would want to change…" I said, trying to make him leave. All he did was shrug and turn around. "Uh…"

"What? I wont look…" he said, probably rolling his eyes. Knowing I wasn't going to get him to leave, I spun around and grabbed a bra to pull on. I quickly then changed into a tank top and pair of shorts.

"Okay…" I said, putting away my bathing suit. Joe spun around, this time holding a shirt.

"So, this is where this shirt went…I thought Kevin stole it…but I guess it was you…" he noted. I blushed. It was the shirt that he gave me to sleep in when I stayed in his cabin the night before our plan with Olivia. It smelled like him, so I just decided to keep it.

"Yeah…about that…hope you don't mind…" I blushed. He shrugged and smiled, heading over to where I was standing. Just then, everything that happened snapped into my head. "Wait…Joe? Why are you here? What are you…camp?" I stuttered, finally realizing that Joe Jonas was standing in front of me…in my house…not in camp.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask…but, before you get all 'I said to stay at camp'…" he began, trying to imitate my voice. "Let me explain…"

"Alright, my mouth is shut…"

"Okay, so…last night, after you left…it took me a while for what you said to hit…so we stayed there for a little bit longer. Even when I realized you were gone…I stayed just incase you came back…because honestly, I didn't want us to leave like that. So…"

"But I di…"

"Hey! Mouth equals shut!" he pointed at me. _I was just going to tell you I did go back…but carry on!_ "Alright…so, back at camp…Kevin talked to me and basically told me that you were only trying to make the best of everything. I mean, I guess I couldn't exactly leave everyone and not to mention I'd be out of a job next year…so, I just accepted the fact that I'd only be able to see you on my free nights."

"So, this morning, I was heading down to breakfast and I saw someone not so happy. Olivia…" _Olivia?_

"Didn't she?"

"That's what I thought…so I quickly avoided her and found Kevin. I told him and he already knew that she was still there."

"Why was she still there? What the hell was going on? Why didn't she…"

"Hey! Again, mouth shut!" he laughed. _I couldn't keep my mouth shut, why was Olivia still there? I could feel my blood start to boil_. "Well, apparently her mom found a way to bribe Mr. Owens with a huge amount of money. And he being the stupid son of a bitch, took the bribe and let Olivia stay. Well, let me tell you, I was livid. I mean, why did this girl get to stay when the girl I am crazy about had to leave?"

_Did he just say 'girl I'm crazy about'? _"So, I marched right into Mr. Owens's office and had a field day. I just went off on him and didn't care what I was saying because I knew what I was going to do. I packed my bags took Kevin's keys and left. So, that's why I am here…"

I couldn't pretend to be angry because in all honesty, I couldn't have been any happier. I mean, I know his career at Camp Selena was done with, but I was just happy he left. I walked closer to Joe and gently kissed his lips. I pulled back and smiled, getting ready for my turn to talk.

"Joe…can I be honest? I don't know why I said anything last night. I mean, I wanted you to go back…but deep down, I wanted you to stay with me. I didn't want to come off as selfish so I just said all that stuff but I realized soon after that I was completely stupid and that I should have let you leave. I mean…"

Joe cut off my ramble my placing his lips on top of mine once more. My legs felt weak as his arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off of the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss. _I guess he didn't care about last night_.

When he placed me down, all he could do was smile. "Joe…I did go back…to the café, I mean."

"You did?" his eyes lit up.

"Yeah…because I realized something…" _Oh my God…am I going to actually admit this to him? Its been I don't even know how long and I already feel like this? _"Yeah…Joe, I cant explain my feelings for you…and it all just finally pieced together in my mind. Joe…I-"

"Love you…" Joe finished for me. I looked up into his eyes. "Jackie…I know exactly how you feel. I tried to tell you last night, but…you just kept going on…so, I got confused, thinking you didn't feel the same way…but…I'm glad you do!" he smiled, pulling me into a sweet embrace.

I breathed in the scent of his cologne and closed my eyes. _This was perfect. Absolute bliss. Standing here with the guy I was in love with, knowing that now we can be together for the rest of the summer. _We stood holding together for a little bit longer until Joe's phone began to vibrate.

"This thing always interrupts us!" he laughed, stepping back. _Ha, he was right…I remember that night we came back to our house, where it stopped us from going a bit further in our time together._

I must have zoned out from his conversation because as soon as it started, it was over. "That was Kevin…he didn't know I took his car and left," he smiled grabbing the back of his neck.

"You never told him!?"

"Well, I was in a rage and just needed to leave. I left earlier but, it actually took me a while to gain the courage to walk into your house…"

"About that…that's breaking and entering, you know that?"

"Yes…but, I think it was worth it," he smiled, cupping my face and pulling me into a kiss.

Our kiss deepened again and, just like a few nights back, we made our way over to my bed. Before we fell back onto it, Joe's shirt was thrown onto the ground and his hands were working on lifting mine above my head.

I can honestly say that I was not thinking straight at all. All I cared about was that Joe was finally with me for good and that I had him all to me at this moment. His kisses were like fireworks making their way down my neck, to my collar bone, and on my shoulder.

In the heat of the moment, I felt his hands making their way to the elastic of my shorts. _Should I let him? We were 18…it wasn't bad to have sex right? I mean, we are in love…I feel ready…apparently he is…_

Joe looked up and we locked eyes. "Are you okay with this?" he breathed, talking about where this could lead. I nodded.

* * *

this was originally going to be the last chapter...but i decided against it...

review and i'll update soon!!


	13. Not Ready

Note about the last chapter: The knife...yes, i know it was on the bed...but i forgot to add that Jackie just brushed it off onto the floor sorry about that!

Also, this chapter is pretty short, and i'm sorry! I ran out of things to add...hope you like it! read and review!!

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Joe said breaking the silence. Joe and I were sitting next to each other underneath my covers. I glanced over at our clothes that were strewn about the floor. What I didn't understand though, was why Joe was apologizing…it wasn't his fault that we ended up sitting in silence.

I allowed both of us to slip off our pants and was pretty sure that this was going to be perfect. I mean, I love Joe, why wouldn't I want to do this with him? He didn't seem worried about anything, so I just brushed all my thoughts out of my head and let us continue.

When Joe's hands made it to the elastic of my underwear, an alert went off in my head. What if I got pregnant? I can't get pregnant at 18. I have a whole college life ahead of me, I can't be a mother. As soon as those thoughts entered my mind, tears started to collect in my eyes. Joe, noticing that something was wrong, stopped.

"Jackie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm fine," I lied. I mean, if he wanted to do this…I guess I could suck it up. I mean, we had a condom. He looked hesitant but continued on, about to slip off his boxers. Then I realized that this was really happening. All my emotions that randomly collected in my head poured out of my eyes.

"Jackie!" he exclaimed, this time moving off of me. He wiped away my tears and wanted an explanation. Well, he didn't get one yet…so this is where we are. Sitting and waiting for a reason that I completely bugged out of something I thought I wanted.

"Joe…why are you sorry?" I finally spoke, looking at the shirtless boy sitting next to me.

"Because…we…I went too fast. If I never asked you if all of this was okay, we wouldn't be where we are now."

"No…it's my fault. I mean, I thought I was ready…we love each other…people who love each other, do this…but, Joe, we are 18…what if I got pregnant?" Joe's face turned pale at the thought, and it made me laugh inside. "Exactly…Joe…I love you, but…I'm apparently not ready to have sex." _Even though sex should be saved until you're with the person you love…I still didn't feel ready._

Joe motioned for me to come closer to him and I obeyed, leaning my head on his chest while his arm went around my shoulder. I clung the sheet tightly over my chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Don't worry, Jackie…we may have not been ready now…but, who knows for the future…" _Talking about our future already? Kind of strange…but, I'll roll with it._ Joe gently kissed the top of my head and squeezed me closer.

"I love you…" I whispered, kissing his chest and starting to sit up. _At least he wasn't mad that I "ruined" our "perfect" moment together. _

"No! Let's just stay like this!" he protested, trying to pull me back together with him.

"Joe…we're just wasting the day!" I protested right back.

Joe pulled me close to him and whispered, "Yes, but I like wasting it with you…" He kissed my forehead, and I gave in. We weren't lying together for that long, but then I heard something on the stairs. Considering my past actions, I just thought they were my imaginacion.

I was wrong, when my door opened with a confused mother standing in the doorway. "Jackie!" she exclaimed, staring at her daughter and her boyfriend practically naked in her bed. "I…oh…I'll be….uh, downstairs…" she stuttered, shutting the door behind her.

I looked up at Joe, who was blushing vividly. "I guess I have to talk to her?" I laughed. My mom's reaction was a bit better than I thought. Before Joe could respond, I jumped out of the bed and grabbed all my clothes I put on earlier. I didn't care if I changed in front of Joe, I mean…its nothing different than what he saw before.

Joe stayed in my bed as I excused myself to talk to my mom. She was downstairs in the kitchen pacing back and forth. "Jackie! Oh my God….where's the knife?" she asked, seeing me walk down the stairs.

"Well, that's where the story starts…" I laughed uneasily. She bit her lip and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Jackie, I am sorry…I guess I should have knocked…but…"

"Just listen…" I began, sitting next to her. "Alright, well…I was home alone and…" I started to start the story from the beginning. When I got to the part with Joe and I, my mom turned bright red, probably thinking about what she saw. Not that she saw anything.

"But, we didn't do anything…I mean, I wasn't ready and we both decided that it would be better to wait and see what happens in the future…" I concluded.

"Oh thank God!" she breathed and running her hands through her hair. "I was afraid I was going to have to get a pregnancy test…and I thought it was scary to get one for myself, but oh my God, getting one for my daughter?" she babbled.

"Mom…you're not mad?"

"Mad? Honey, I am happy that you made that decision for yourself…I mean, I was surprised to see you two like that…I was a bit shaken. I am just glad that you two have nothing to worry about. No little Peters' running around…" she laughed. _I love having an understanding mom. Most moms I could see like screaming at their daughters for the thought of having sex before marriage. At least, she heard me out. _

I made my way back upstairs and entered my room. Joe was standing up and putting his shirt back on. I took one last glance at his nicely toned stomach and took a seat on my bed. "Does she hate me?"

"Why would she hate you?"

"Uh, she comes in and finds her daughter and her boyfriend in bed together..."

"No…she's not mad. She's just happy that nothing happened."

"Wow, so if I see her again, things won't be awkward?"

"Of course not…" I smiled, kissing his cheek. He smiled and pulled out his cell phone.

"Heh…Kevin's been trying to call me…" he laughed. I then remembered that he confiscated the car and drove off to my house. "I guess I should call him back?"

"He is your brother…" He agreed and then quickly dialed his number. He never answered, so Joe just texted him instead.

The phone vibrated almost instantly after the message was sent. "Oh, he's mad…" Joe laughed, looking at the phone. "I have to come back with the car…"

"I'm sure Mr. Owens will be happy to see you," I smiled.

Joe pulled his arm around me and said, "Us…happy to see us. Your coming too!" he smiled back.

"No! I've been back when I didn't have too…why do I have to go?" I asked, pouting like a five year-old.

"Stop whining….you're sounding like Frankie…."

"Whose Frankie?"

"My brother…"

"You have another one?" He just laughed at my comment and proceeded to pick me up from the bed. He lifted me above his shoulder, causing me hang over his back. Knowing I couldn't get out of going back to Camp Selena, I let him carry me.

He put me down at the bottom of the steps, considering my mom was somewhere on the bottom floor. I fixed my shirt and started for the door. "Forgetting something?"

I turned back to see Joe holding up a pair of keys. My keys. "Uh…if I give Kevin his car back…how are we going to get home?" he asked. Then it hit me and I grabbed the keys out of his hand.

"Sorry, brain fart." He laughed at my choice of words and followed me to the driveway.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the parking lot," he called over to me as he jumped into Kevin's car.

_I can't believe I am going back to this place. Well, once again, what can happen? I get kicked out again? I hope Kevin just doesn't kill Joe when we get there._

* * *

So, I think the next chapter will be the last one...i dont want the story to just drag on...

so, review


	14. I'll Never Hurt You

Sorry this took so long!! Hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Kevin's voiced hissed as we made our way into the cabin. I didn't care if I was caught there again, seriously, what could they do? We were lucky enough to get to Kevin without any interruptions, though. The entire camp was out doing their own stuff, while Kevin was lucky enough to sneak away for an hour or so.

"Chill, Kev…I had to…" Joe explained, trying to calm down his brother.

"Dude, you totally went out of line. I heard what you said to him! What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean 'what you said to him'?" I questioned. From what Joe told me, it didn't seem too bad.

"I may have given you the abridged version…and edited…" Joe bit his lip.

"Joe!" I exclaimed. _Why would he need to edit anything from me? _

"Joe! You took my car!" Kevin said, bringing the conversation back to topic.

"I know…but, I'm your brother…you would have given it to me anyway…" Joe smirked. Kevin didn't look so convinced.

"You still didn't ask…" he whispered, obviously showing that he didn't want to argue. Kevin was such a sweetheart. "What are we going to do with you Joseph?" he sighed, sitting back down on his bed.

Joe smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, leaning his head down to give me a soft kiss on my neck. It was weird, I can admit, considering we right in front of his brother. Joe must have noticed my sudden tense-up that he looked down and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kevin took this opportunity to see how Joe was holding me, but didn't say anything. "Nothing…" Joe's eyes then searched in mine, looking for the truth that was behind the big fat lie I told.

I adverted my eyes and took the opportunity to sit next to Kevin, hoping to end the awkwardness in the air. "So, what are you going to do with two people gone?" I asked Kevin.

"I have no idea…maybe I should just leave? I mean, I am just stuck here with _her_."

"Oh…" Joe then looked peeved by my reaction. He blew the hair away from his forehead and took a seat on his former bed. _What was his problem? Didn't we just get over our awkwardness and sort of settle something? I thought we were on good terms since the other night. What the hell was his problem now?_

"But…I don't know, maybe I'll just wait it out…it's not that long, plus, I know I can come visit you…as long as I have a car," Kevin's words glaring at Joe.

"Yeah, yeah…you'll have it." Joe threw his brother the keys and then stood up. "We're going to go…see you around…" he spoke, heading to the door. _This boy sure has a sudden case of PMS. What on Earth was wrong? We were fine…_

"I guess I'll see you later then?" Kevin nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"What's up with him?" he whispered.

"I'll talk to him…" _Maybe this was my fault…maybe he was a bit bitter from my weird reaction to his display of affection in front of his brother. He can't be mad about that…._

We headed out of the cabin without saying anything. He was a step ahead and headed towards the car, without waiting for me to catch up. I decided that I'd just tackle this in the car, rather than have anything happen for Mr. Owens to see.

Inside the car, Joe fastened his seatbelt in the passenger side and looked out the window. I carefully sat inside, but didn't buckle my seatbelt. "Joe…" He didn't respond. "Joe…come on, now you're acting like a five year old!"

"What?" he snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You fine until we got back here…what got into you?"

"Me? Since when was it not okay for me to put my arm around you?"

"You know perfectly well that you didn't just do that…" I whispered, ashamed that we were even having this conversation.

"Jackie, I'm sorry that I showed my feelings toward you? I'm sorry, maybe next time I'll just go do that with Kevin!" he scoffed.

"Joe! That's the thing…we were right in front of him!"

"So what? What difference does it make? I'm sure he's seen couples do that…I mean, it's normal!" he complained. I then got the sense that this wasn't only because of my tense body.

"There's more." I whispered. "You're mad about something else…."

"Yes…" he whispered. He took a breath and then looked at me with sad eyes. "Jackie…I tell you that I might leave camp just because there was no point in staying, and you get in a huge fuss over it and how I should stay and blah, blah, blah! But, when Kevin had the idea to leave…you just brushed it off…."

_This is what its all about? _ "Joe…" I said softly, placing my hand on his. He took it instantly and wrapped his fingers through mine. _Well, at least he was still willing to do that_. "I only brushed it off with Kevin because I didn't know what else to say…I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to listen to me tell him to stay and all that while he'd be missing all the fun outside of camp…."

"All the fun outside of camp?"

"Don't play dumb…we'd be having fun…." I smiled; hoping to get this passed us considering it was stupid in the first place.

He just smirked and pulled my hand up to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand ever so slightly. "So…is this okay?" I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. He then lowered my hand and leaned his lips onto my shoulder. "This?" I laughed. Now, he kissed my neck, just like inside the cabin. "I guess this is too much?" he whispered, breathing onto my neck.

_Damn him! Why did he have to so irresistible? _"No…I may be willing to compromise…." I bit my lip.

Joe smirked and then aimed his lips towards mine. Instead, he brushed passed them and kissed my temple. "Joseph, if we don't kiss and make up I think I'll-" I was interrupted by the sudden force of his lips onto mine.

_I guess I was being silly inside. I mean, I'm sure Kevin was capable of seeing us show little signs of affection. It wouldn't kill him…Jackie, you are seriously so stupid sometimes…how could I do such a thing as to make one of the most perfect guys in the world mad at me? Well, congratulations, hun, you did manage to achieve that. Well, it seems as if he put that aside and was back to normal. Yay. _

We broke apart and smiled at each other. We then headed out of the camp for good and towards my house yet again. My breathing stopped short when I saw an oh so familiar car parked in my driveway. I slowed down the car, bracing myself for parking.

Joe must have sensed something was wrong. "Jackie?" He looked worriedly over his shoulder to the black Honda now behind us. I couldn't even answer him. My mind melted into nothing as past memories shot back. Jared.

Without answering Joe, I unbuckled myself and slowly headed out the door. He, on the other hand, was quicker and ran out the door to make sure to stay by my side. Jared was in the black Honda and soon exited his car as well.

I haven't seen him since the end of school, and I made sure that I wanted it to stay like that. What didn't he understand? Why was he here? Now? "Hey Jackie…" he said, looking down.

"Jared?"

"Surprise?" he smiled. _What was going on? I told him after I left him that I never wanted to see his face ever again. _He walked up to me, but stop hesitantly when Joe grabbed a hold of my hand.

"What are you doing here? I told you—"

"I know…I just wanted to talk to you…and I knew that you left for the summer, so I guess you're back…" he then eyed up Joe. There was a small bit of tension floating in the air. One cause being Jared facing me, and the other cause: Joe not knowing who this guy was. "Do you think I can? Alone?" he pressed, sounding sincere.

_I don't know if I should. Well, maybe it wont be bad…he sounds like he changed. _"Uh…I guess…" I said uneasily. "Joe…I'll be back…" I whispered up to him.

"Are you sure?" he said, not taking his eyes off of Jared. _I've never seen him like this, so…protective._

"Yes…two minutes," I promised. Not caring at this point that Jared was standing not three feet away, I leaned my face up to Joe's and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Jared and I headed over to the other side of the house, out of sight from Joe. "Well?" I asked, a little peeved.

"I'm sorry, babe…" he whispered. _Babe? Excuse me?_ _Wait…sorry?_ I didn't answer, hoping for a further explanation. "I was so stupid. I don't know why I would do such a thing. When you left, it really put things into perspective…and I realized that I still loved you, and that I am sorry for ever hurting you…"

"You have no idea…."I said, rolling my eyes.

"Babe, what do you want me to do? I said I was sorry…and I couldn't tell you until now. You weren't here…"

"First of all, don't call me 'babe' and second of all, sorry wont cut it. I want you to respect what I said and never speak to me again! You have no idea what I felt. And sorry doesn't even cut it. So just save your speech and just turn around and leave. Forget about me again and go on with you life."

He was silent. Then his face changed altogether. It reminded me of the face I'd seen oftentimes when I was with him. "Oh, sure…yeah, I come over here to apologize and this is what I get? Oh, okay…so it's okay for you to get with someone else…but with me, it's a different story?"

"You cheated on me! That is completely different!"

"Whatever, aside from that, we were perfect for each other! I apologized for that already, and I thought we were over that!" he said, his voice getting louder. My blood began to boil as I thought back to our past relationship. It was far from perfect.

"Jared…leave! Please! We were over the whole cheating escapade…but, obviously you forget the entire reason that I was actually scared of you. You scared me, Jared. I'm sorry if you're too bone headed to realize that what we had was not perfect. _We_ were never perfect. You may have been fine in your own little world, but let me tell you…I was far from that. So, seriously, leave. I have nothing I want to say to you because…I've found somebody who would never hurt me like you did…" I breathed, shaking a little.

His expressed turned even more angry after hearing the words I just spat at him. _Oh no, I've seen that face before…maybe I should say something before anything gets out of hand. _"Jared…"

Instead of answering me, he took a step closer. I followed by taking one back. "Jackie…" he whispered, sighing. He came closer and I backed up until I had nowhere to run, and was pinned against the side of my house. "Jackie…please…can't we forget about that? What's done is done…there's no reason why we cant move past that…" he breathed, reaching his hand up to stroke my cheek.

At this point, my heart had lost control and I was legitimately scared. "No…Jared…please, can you move?" I cried louder, pushing my hands to his chest. Surprisingly, he was pushed away from me. I didn't exactly do it all; Joe was standing behind him.

"She said to move…" he glared.

"And who do you think you are?" Jared taunted.

"He's my boyfriend and he will be more than you ever could try to be, Jared. So, I suggest that you save whatever you have planned in your head for another day," I intervened, hoping to save Joe from getting hurt. I knew this guy's potential.

"Okay, fine…I see how it is. Jackie, I hope that this new guy of yours can see before he gets in too deep: that you are a worthless bitch. Have a nice life, sorry for trying to make things better." He scoffed, pushing Joe aside and heading to his car.

Joe instantly wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for that interruption…you have no idea how that could have turned out…" I breathed, ready for his next question.

"How? What happened between you two…or do you not want to talk about it…" he asked. I guess it was now or never. I didn't feel like walking into the backyard to find a chair, so I just plopped down on the freshly cut grass.

"This may be hard, and I apologize. I've never talked about this ever. To anyone." He waited for me to continue. "Alright. Well, before going to camp, Jared and I used to go out. I thought he was all that and more…so I was happy. Until, he cheated on me. I was naturally pissed off, and thought that I wasn't good enough for him…"

"Don't ever think you're not good enough," Joe interrupted. I smiled.

"Well, he came back running up to me with flowers and flattery and apologies, that I took him back. So, we got over that whole thing. But…then, he started to go out with his older, college friends…" I paused, searching for how to put the next part into words. "And…when he was drunk, he'd be afraid to go back home, so, I let him come over here when my mom was working late…so, he would sometimes act, not right. But, I figured that it was just the alcohol…Then, things started to get bad…"

"Wha—"

"He would say stuff…and it really hurt me. But, I never thought too much into it. Then, he'd still say stuff…even when he wasn't drunk. But, he would seem to get angry easier, so I just shut up and ignored everything…I finally had the last straw when he…hit me." I let Joe take in everything I said. He squeezed my hand and leaned his face closer to mine.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I wanted to forget it…so I just put it to the back of my head, and moved on,"

"I had no idea…you seemed so happy when I met you; I would have never thought that could happen…" he said quietly. "Wow…"

"What?"

"You're not crying now…normally, bad memories cause tears…" he noted.

"He's not worth my tears. I'm willing to forget him and everything related to him…" I breathed.

Joe kissed my temple and wrapped his free arm around my shoulders. "I'll always be here for you, and I would, could never do such a thing to hurt you. I love you."

He lifted my face and pressed his lips lightly on mine. He pulled back and I whispered, "I know."

* * *

So, I'm sorry that this was the last chapter...I kind of got writers block, as you could see at this chapters events...

REVIEW PLEASEEEE

So, thanks for reading!! And i''m probably putting up a new story soon, so read that too!!


	15. Author's Note

A/N

So, did anyone else get a review from "Jonabiotics"??

if not, just read my last review on this story...

so, to make this story "fit" (on their profile it says to incorporate a HM character...)

* * *

In the last chapter...scratch her ex-boyfriend's name from Jared to Jake (Yep, that's right, Jake Ryan from Hannah Montana...and just picture him to look exactly like Jake from the show)

* * *

Oh, and another thing...i dont know if i want to make a sequel to this story yet...i still have to finish my new story and the other sequel i tried to write...

so, we'll see...

thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying this story so much!!

* * *

PS..

sorry for this, i was just a bit ticked from the review...


End file.
